Mi fututo incierto
by AlexisHard
Summary: Alexis Argent en lo único que siempre pensó fue en proteger a su hermana mayor, su ancla y su mejor amiga. Pero al mudarse en Beacon Hills conocerá gente nueva a la cual querrá proteger en especial ese adorable chico de ojos azules.
1. Chapter 1

" _Puedo ver un poco el futuro de los demás pero nunca se me permitió ver el mio, no lo importante y menos desde que lo conocí... mi futuro incierto es él y honestamente es inquietante pero excitante_."

Alexis Argent en lo único que siempre pensó fue en proteger a su hermana mayor, su ancla y su mejor amiga. Pero al mudarse en Beacon Hills conocerá gente nueva a la cual querrá proteger en especial ese adorable chico de ojos azules.


	2. Piloto

-¡Alexis! -abrí los ojos y bostece antes de que mi cabeza diera contra la ventana del coche.

-Ouch -sisee de dolor, escuche las risas de mi familia -no es gracioso -murmure, mi padre me miro divertido con sus ojos azules por el espejo retrovisor.

-Ya estamos por llegar cariño -dijo mi madre Victoria con una sonrisa amorosa, aunque no había que fiarse mucho, ella era una mujer letal pero la amaba -¿Emocionadas? -nos pregunto sonriente.

Me encogí de hombros no dándole importancia, moviendo impacientemente mi pie como toda chica con TDAH. Me quede pensando en mi sueño, era inquietante. Aparecía la policía con perros caminando por un desconocido bosque, luego de dos chicos de mi edad caminando también. Entrecerré los ojos pensando si al lugar al que nos mudaremos habrá seres sobrenaturales, no me importaría al menos tendré al de diversión pero, le eche una mirada a mi hermana la cual desconocía de lo sobrenatural, debía protegerla. Sentí la mirada de alguien alce la vista y mi padre me miraba con la preocupación en los ojos, negué ligeramente con la cabeza y sonreí tranquilizadora mente.

Escena retrospectiva

 _Fui adoptada por los Argents cuando tenía 4 años, el orfanato en el que vivía se había incendiado, había corrido lejos del incendio metiéndome en las profundidades del bosque hasta que enfrente tenía un monstruo enorme de ojos rojos, pensé que moriría, tenía cero posibilidades de escapar, lloré asustada retrocediendo lentamente para cuando el monstruo salto para atacarme cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte. Pero nada paso lo que escuche fueron disparos, abrí los ojos solo para ver al monstruo inerte en el suelo. Salte al sentir una mano en mi cabeza, me di la vuelta solo para ver a tres personas. La persona que me toco era un hombre adulto de ojos azules pero ojos amables, se puso de rodillas para ponerse más o menos a mi altura._

 _-Hola pequeña, soy Chris Argent te prometo que no te haré daño -me aseguro de forma cálida, tenía un aire paternal pero me mostré igualmente cautelosa._

 _-Hola -susurre poniendo mis manos detrás de mi espalda, la única mujer en el grupo río, era muy bonita, con piel bronceada y cabello castaño claro ondulado._

 _-Que adorable pequeña nos encontramos en el bosque -dijo acercándose, me puse un poco inquieta pero no baje la mirada, continué observándola con precaución -¿que hacías en el bosque sola y de noche? -me pregunto con una sonrisa amable._

 _-Es peligroso estar a estar horas por aquí -dijo una voz intimidaba a cualquiera, la p_ _ersona que faltaba era un anciano de ojos negros y con poco cabello canoso, me miro como si estuviera analizándome, como si de repente saltará sobre su cuello._

 _-Corría lejos del incendio -murmure con timidez, ellos me miraron con atención y se_ _dieron cuenta de mi aspecto, llena de humo y algunas pequeñas quemaduras aunque podría jurar que eran más graves._

 _-¿Incendio? -pregunto la mujer curiosa._

 _-Si, el orfanato se incendio no se porque, estábamos todos durmiendo y de repente comenzaron los gritos -relate mirando alrededor, no veía mucho, estaba demasiado oscuro._

 _-¿Que edad tienes? -me pregunto Chris, sin darme cuenta note que se había acercado mas._

 _-Cumplí cuatro hace un mes señor -le dije suavemente, me miro con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad._

 _-Hablas como alguien un poco mayor -me dijo sonriendo, le sonreí, me agradaba no parecía que haría daño -ahora hay que llevarte al hospital a que te revisen esas heridas -me dijo parándose, lo mire con pánico._

 _-¡No! -grite sorprendiéndolos -si voy me llevaran a un nuevo orfanato, no quiero caer en uno peor del que ya estaba -solloce asustada retrocediendo, salte al sentir los brazos de la mujer alzándome._

 _-Tranquila, no dejaremos que caigas en malas manos pequeña -me susurro de forma maternal -me llamo Kate -se presentó._

 _-¿Te trataban muy mal pequeña? -pregunto el anciano acercándose y limpiando mis lagrimas con su dedo, pude notar que ya no era tan cauteloso, es más me observaba como si le recordara algo. Asentí recordando cuando me encerraban en el oscuro ático, siempre sentía presencias como si no estuviera sola pero no eras presencias buenas, era aterrador. Les dije este dato y de la forma en que los niños me metían en problemas por odiarme sin razón, ellos se mostraron sorprendidos y frialdad cruzo su rostro pero en el de Chris note también cierta ira. El se acerco y me tomo de los brazos de Kate me sonrío besando mi frente, mis ojos se ampliaron en shock al sentir tal afecto._

 _-Te llevaremos a nuestra casa, mi esposa Victoria puede encargarse de tus heridas -me informo mientras caminaba suponía que a su coche -¿como te llamas? -me pregunto._

 _-Alexis -susurre bostezando y poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro, antes de dormirme lo escuche decir "te cuidaremos Alexis"._

Fin de flashback

-¡Alex! -me saco Alli de mis pensamientos, me miro con preocupación -¿estas bien? -pregunto, mis padres en silencio esperaban mis respuesta, suspire.

-Si Al, tranquila solo me perdí en mis pensamientos como siempre -le sonreí rodando mis ojos, al ver la verdad en mis ojos sonrió y comenzó a hablar de lo nerviosa de empezar de nuevo en una nueva escuela Nuestra familia siempre se mudaba por el trabajo de mi padre y técnicamente el mio también. ¿La razón? Nuestra familia proviene de una larga línea de cazadores de hombres lobos. Alison desconocía este hecho queríamos que tuviera una vida normal. Al crecer con los Argents me di cuenta de las salidas a cualquier hora de mi padre y también al ser muy curiosa observe las armas que tenían. Mi abuelo Gerard me atrapo observándolas con anhelo, así que comenzó a instruirme en esgrima y luego con ayuda de la tía Kate me explicaron lo que hacían para disgusto de mis padres adoptivos, Chris y Victoria. Notaron que tenía mucho potencial así que ya para cuando cumplí mis seis años ya era una experta. Mi abuelo Gerard lamentablemente se volvió a Francia pero me dijo que en las vacaciones debía ir para continuar el entrenamiento. Mi papa se negó pero le dije que era lo mejor ya que al menos podría proteger a Alison de esta vida, hable con los cuatro y les dije que me convertiría en cazadora pero que mi hermana disfrutara de su vida, aceptaron cubrir este secreto de Alison aunque al principio mi abuelo y mi tia se mostraron un poco decepcionados. Alison era muy buena con el arco ha competido ya que mi padre la incito a eso pero no la presiono más después del trato que hicieron conmigo. Pero mi vida cambió completamente cuando cumplí los 12 años, cuando me enteré de quienes eran mis padres... mi madre era una ninfa oceánica de primera clase y mi padre, esa era la cosa, el era Apolo el Dios griego del sol, la luz, la medicina, la música, la poesía, el tiro con arco, el conocimiento y la profecía.

Me enteré por un grupo que vino a mi encuentro cuando estaba siendo atacada por unas furias en la escuela, personalmente no estaba muy sorprendida. Es más me resolvía las dudas que tenía sobre mi misma. Había heredado las habilidades de mi padre pero físicamente me parecía a mi madre, ella por lo que se se encontraba en el océano cerca del territorio del tío Poseidon. Al principio temía la reacción de mi familia, bueno excepto Alison, pero se lo tomaron bien, ellos con el tiempo notaron que era especial. Era sorpresivo ya que ellos no eran de aceptar los seres sobrenaturales pero dijeron que no era un monstruo, dijeron que era una bendición. Mi abuelo Gerard me dijo que los cazadores respetaban a los dioses a su manera, su esposa y madre de mi padre y tía Kate , adoraba todo lo que tenga que ver con los dioses griegos, al escuchar eso suspire de alivio. Ahora ¿el problema? Mentirle aun más a mi hermana, los veranos los pasaba en el campamento mestizo, en realidad le dije una media mentira, le dije que iba a un campamento para chicos superdotados en las bellas artes creado por Julliard, ella se lo trago pero estaba triste de no pasar las vacaciones de verano con ella. Eramos muy unidas, tanto que dependíamos mucho la uno de la otra pero el último año estuve distante ya que con la guerra contra Cronos directamente tuve que estar un año en Nueva York. El más largo tiempo separada de ella pero ahora ella era mi ancla ¿por que? Mi mejor amigo y primer amor murió convirtiéndose en el último héroe del Olimpo. Yo había estado saliendo con Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes. Al principio conectamos en seguida siendo amigos el me mostró todo sobre el campamento y me entreno quedando sorprendido de lo hábil que era con las armas, nos llevábamos dos años de diferencia pero con su traición, me decepciono totalmente, el intentó convencerme de unirme a su lado ya que Cronos era consciente de mi poder absoluto. Hasta me secuestró, dos veces, en la primera confesándome sus sentimientos por mi compartiendo nuestro primer beso pero no pude evitar convencerlo de abandonara a Cronos pero no hubo caso. Nuestro lazo era inquebrantable pero mi lealtad a mis amigos, a mi padre, al campamento era más grande y lo correcto. Al final pude convencerlo pero era tarde para salvar su vida antes de morir me beso por ultima vez susurrando te amo. Luego de eso mi padre me abrazo tratando de confortarme sin éxito, estaba atónita, furiosa, triste. Enseguida mi padre en su carro me levo por petición mía a San Francisco donde se encontraba mi familia, los necesitaba, necesitaba a mi hermana. Al principio no dormía, no comía, estaba en un estado en coma pero con los ojos abiertos. Mi padre Apolo en persona cuando me dejo les contó lo que paso. Alison solo sabía que el chico que estaba enamorada murió suicidándose. Me llevaron a un psicologo que recomendó en mi caso, ya que me negaba a reconocer su existencia, el numero de un psiquiatra me moleste con mis padres por llevarme pero fui por que Ali me lo había pedido, le dije en una versión humana lo que paso y el medico me receto unas pastillas antidepresivas, ya tomaba unas para el calcio y la sangre. Fui mejorando pero yo ya no era la misma. Mi madre decidió que nos mudáramos, un cambio para distraerme y concentrarme en lo nuevo para olvidar lo viejo. Estuve de acuerdo ya que personalmente no me gustaba mucho San Francisco, para vivir no.

-Hemos llegado -nos informo papa, sacándome nuevamente de mi mundo, observe el letrero -bienvenidas a Beacon Hills -dijo mientras en mi interior presentía que mi vida cambiaría...


	3. Wolf Moon

Hola! Aviso para ver el cuarto de Alex y su atuendo en el primer día de clases, el enlace estará en mi perfil. Porque el enlace de we heart ir no puedo ponerlo en el capitulo, soy nueva con esta página así que si alguna sabe y me lo explica para que no tengan que ir a mi perfil para ver entonces mejor. Besos!

( cgi/set?.locale=es&id=176473667) outfit noche ayuda a Scott contra el Alpha.

( cgi/set?.locale=es&id=176536389) Outfit en la primer luna llena de Scott.

Luna de lobos

Pasamos todo el fin de semana acomodando nuestras cosas bueno Ali me estuvo ayudando, a pesar de que le insistí que podía hacerlo sola y así podría comenzar con la suya pero terca como es siguió ayudándome añadiendo que le gustaba tomarse su tiempo. Comenzamos a hablar de lo que nos pondríamos mañana en nuestro primer día hasta que mama abrió la puerta.

-Iré por comestibles ¿alguna quiere venir? -pregunto, Ali se ofreció a ir pero me negué diciendo que me quedaba con papa, ellas salieron mientras terminaba de acomodar mi ropa que era bastante.

-Hija -me sobresalto papa, lo mire levantando la ceja -lo siento olvide tocar la puerta -levanto las manos de forma inocente, le sonreí rodando los ojos.

-¿Que pasa papa? -le pregunte sentándome en mi cama indicándole que podía también.

-Quería saber como estas con esto de la mudanza y la escuela -dijo mientras me miraba, papa sabía leer bien a las personas, honestamente sabía leerme bien, yo era toda una niña de papa.

-Estoy bien, tal vez algo nerviosa pero mientras Ali este ahí se que estaré bien -le tranquilice convencida.

-Lo se pero no puedo evitar estar preocupado -me dijo mientras abría los brazos para que me abrazara, siempre me sentí segura con papa más que con cualquier persona.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo -le susurre, se relajo ya que nunca rompí una promesa.

-Bien ahora pasando a otro tema ¿que viste? Y no me digas que no porque tu cara lo decía todo -me advirtió, suspire frustrada.

-Bien, digamos que vi algo que tiene que ver con esta ciudad -comencé a explicarle lo de los policías -pero lo que no tengo confirmado todavía pero que estoy bastante segura es que creo que hay un alpha en Beacon Hills -admiti, papa me miro seriamente y un poco preocupado -no es seguro todavía pero habrá que estar alerta ya que tenía los mismos ojos rojos del que me rescataste con la tía y el abuelo -termine pensando, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos y cuando estaba por contestarme escuchamos un aullido, nos miramos.

-Creo que eso lo confirma -me informo mientras se paraba -le avisare a los otros cazadores y tu nada de cazar -iba a protestar pero me interrumpió -todavía no, primero concentrate en tu primer día -me dijo, suspire y asentí de acuerdo con el, me sonrió mientras me besaba en la frente y salía del cuarto. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en mis visiones para ver si encontraba algo, concentré mi mente hasta que lo supe, el alpha estaría hoy en el bosque. Me levante y trabe mi puerta con seguro por si acaso, puse música con mi Ipod, mientras me ponía mi abrigo con capucha negro, abrí la ventana y salte al árbol casi pegado a mi ventana y volé. Un don que mi padre tenía, eso fue una preocupación que tuvieron los Dioses, generalmente los semidioses heredan un don pocos heredan dos como Will mi medio hermano fallecido que aturdía a los enemigos con un silbido. En cambio, por mi parte hereda la mayoría tal vez por mi parte ninfa, al tío Zeus le preocupaba que me revelará contra el y más desde que Luke, el chico que amo, se unió a Cronos pero me gane el respeto de ellos por mi lealtad absoluta. Habían hasta pensado eliminarme, como mi tío Hades que enviaba a sus condenadas furias pero mi padre, tía Artemisa, tío Poseidon, Hermes, Afrodita y para mi sorpresa Athenea se opusieron diciendo que valía la pena darme una oportunidad lo cual no los decepcione.

Mientras tanto...

Scott McCall estaba en su habitación, atando encima de su palo de lacrosse. Después de que está satisfecho, él hace algunas flexiones en la barra por encima de la puerta del baño y se prepara para la cama. Mientras se cepilla los dientes, se oye un sonido sospechoso fuera de la casa. Scott rápidamente se viste, agarra un bate, y se dirige al porche para investigar. Él oye otro sonido, y de repente su mejor amigo, Stiles cae quedando colgado sobre el borde del techo del porche de cabeza. Ambos gritan aterrorizados, y Scott casi golpea a Stiles antes de darse cuenta de que es él.

-¡Stiles! ¿que demonios pasa contigo? -le pregunta molesto.

Stiles se queja de que Scott no contestaba su teléfono.

-¿Por que llevas un bate? -le pregunta confundido.

-Pensé que eras un depredador -contesta bajando el bate parpadeando los ojos.

-¿Un depre... bueno olvidalo. Todos los oficiales e incluso algunos policías estatales han sido llamados a investigar un cuerpo que dos corredores encontraron en el bosque -le informa emocionado antes de caer del techo.

-¿Un cuerpo muerto? -pregunta Scott.

-No, un cuerpo de agua. Sí, idiota, un cuerpo muerto -le responde con cierta gota de sarcasmo -y esa no es la mejor parte -continua apenas conteniendo su emoción -solo encontraron la mitad, iremos -afirma. Mientras ambos caminaban hacia el jeep, no notaron que desde los árboles alguien los observaba con diversión ante su intercambio.

Stiles los lleva a Beacon Hills Preserve. Scott y Stiles discuten sobre si era una buena idea estar ahí, con Scott quejándose de que quería conseguir una buena noche de sueño antes de la práctica de lacrosse al día siguiente.

-Si porque estar sentado en la banca requiere mucho esfuerzo -responde con sarcasmo Stiles.

-No este año, de hecho seré titular, estare jugando en primera línea -afirma Scott con gran esperanza.

-Todo el mundo debería tener sueños, incluso uno patéticamente poco realista -le dice con cinismo.

-¿Que mitad del cuerpo estamos buscando? -le pregunta ignorando su comentario.

-No lo se -le responde Stiles rascándose la nuca.

-¿Que haremos si nos encontramos con el asesino? -le pregunta nuevamente.

-Tampoco pensé en ello -le responde sonriendo nerviosamente. Al parecer un defecto de carácter bastante común del que Scott no se sorprende.

A medida que suben una colina, Scott se detiene sacando su inhalador.

-¿No debería el que tiene asma llevar la linterna? -pregunta usando su inhalador mientras se apoyaba en el árbol.

De repente, se tiran al suelo al detectar a la policía a cierta distancia. Stiles se alegra al encontrar la acción y precipitadamente sale corriendo tras ellos, Scott sisea su nombre levantándose y corriendo detrás de el. Le llama una vez más y Stiles al darse cuenta es derribado por un perro de los policías que le ordenan que se quede quieto.

-Aguarden, este chico me pertenece -les informa el sheriff seriamente.

-Hola papa -saluda Stiles con nerviosismo.

-¿Escuchas todas mis llamadas telefónicas? -le pregunta mirándolo.

-No. Bueno, no las aburridas -responde.

-Bien y ¿donde esta tu compañero del crimen? -pregunta nuevamente a su hijo el Sheriff Stilinski.

-¿Quien? ¿Scott? El esta en casa durmiendo para mañana en su primer día, yo estoy aquí... solo -responde mirando alrededor y parpadea porque jura haber visto en un árbol ojos brillantes gris azulados.

El sheriff no cree esto y llama en voz alta a Scott de todos modos quien se esconde detrás de un árbol, y, finalmente, el sheriff decide caminar a su hijo de vuelta a su coche, donde tendrán una charla sobre la invasión a la privacidad.

Scott maldice al no tener como volver así que comienza paseando por la preservación, sin embargo, escucha sonidos extraños en el bosque. Para y mira en la oscuridad de los árboles con cautela mientras agita su inhalador y cuando lo esta por usar, una manada de ciervos aparece corriendo a toda velocidad.

Scott pierde su inhalador mientras cae al suelo y trata de no ser pisoteado. Después de que la manada se ha ido, Scott utiliza su teléfono celular como una linterna para buscar su inhalador, pero en su lugar se encuentra la mitad superior de la víctima de asesinato. Sorprendido, grita tropezando de nuevo y cae por la colina. Se pone de pie, pero no llega muy lejos antes de que él un gruñido detrás de él. Algo grande, negro y con brillantes ojos rojos lo ataca. Tira a Scott a la tierra, lo muerde hasta que se aleja aullando de dolor.

-¡Dejalo monstruo infernal! -grita una voz femenina con autoridad, Scott observa como una pequeña figura delgada apunta con un arco y carcaj de flechas brillantes, no se le veía el rostro, lo único visible eran sus ojos grises azulados brillantes igual que su cabello -¡Vamos bestia sígueme si puedes! -le grita mientras se adentra en el bosque con la bestia detrás de ella, Scott mira sorprendido pero corre en dirección contraria asustado, tropezando hasta que llega a un camino asfaltado donde casi es atropellado por un coche. El SUV se desvía para evitarlo y continúa su camino. Jadeando, Scott se levanta la camisa para examinar la sangrante herida en el abdomen derecho y luego mira con tristeza por la carretera como la lluvia cae más pesadamente.

Punto De Vista Alexis

¡Diablos! No pude evitar que lo mordieran pero era su destino, no podía cambiarlo, volé directo a casa, la bestia me había seguido hasta que paro y se fue. Extraño si me lo preguntan pero al menos le deje una herida de la que va a tardar en recuperarse. Al llegar a casa active la ducha y me metí rápidamente. Creo que dure unos cinco minutos, generalmente tardo unos, adoro el agua creo que se debía a mi madre.

Mientras me secaba y me ponía ropa cómoda tocaron la puerta. Apague la música y saque el seguro.

-Menos mal que terminaste, trajimos comida mexicana -me informo mi hermana sonriente, si hay algo de Ali que amo es su sonrisa contagiosa, mientras ella sea feliz yo lo era.

-Delicioso -comente sonriente, mientras bajamos por las escaleras. Faltaba yo, nos sentamos en la mesa comiendo mientras Ali y mama nos contaban que casi atropellaban algo en el camino, con papa intercambiamos una mirada que fue captada por mama. Oh, genial. Habría interrogatorio y advertencias. Luego de comer me lave los dientes y me dirigí al cuarto de Ali que se encontraba en diagonal enfrentada a mi cuarto, ella estaba en su cama esperándome, teníamos la costumbre de hacer eso cuando nos sentíamos nerviosas, tristes o cuando teníamos pesadillas.

Cuando llegue a casa de los Argents el día en el que me encontraron Ali estaba dormida, fui atendida por mi madre quien fue muy amable y me preparo chocolate caliente que nunca había probado para su diversión me había hecho una adicta. Al otro día la conocí, estaba nerviosa no sabía si me aceptaría pero para mi sorpresa cuando le dijeron que me quedaría con ellos se puso contenta. Todo el día lo pasábamos jugando afuera, en su cuarto que es donde me quedaba mientras preparaban el mío. La primer noche que lo pase con ella tuve una pesadilla, ella me había tomado de la mano y me dijo que me protegería de cualquiera que intentara hacerme daño porque es lo que hacían las hermanas mayores. Desde ese momento, ella me hizo ver la luz y la esperanza. Cuando comencé la escuela muchos se burlaban de mi por mi dislexia pero Ali los callaba y había veces que terminaba en problemas.

Mis padres la habían regañado pero les explique el porque de la situación, se sintieron orgullosos de ella así que en la escuela Ali me ayudaba y en casa lo hacía mama, quien noto que tenía una inteligencia superior. Con el tiempo note que mi pasión por la música, el arte y la danza gracias a mi hermana que me hizo unir a diferentes talleres para que socializara pero no confiaba en nadie, ella hacia las amistades, en cambio, prefería quedarme en casa y entrenar o leer para poder superar mi dislexia.

-¿Nervios? -me pregunta mirándome preocupada, negué con la cabeza -este año será diferente Lady Elizabeth -me susurra haciéndome sonreír, Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen era mi libro favorito fue un regalo de ella porque en esa época hubiera encajado a la perfección según ella por supuesto, mi personaje favorito era Elizabeth Bennet ocasionalmente era mi segundo nombre.

-Estoy segura que lo será porque este año... encontrarás el amor -predije dramáticamente haciéndonos reír.

-No, nada de chicos hasta la universidad Lizzie -me dijo divertida, resople -¿que? -pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Por favor, ese tipo de promesas terminan rotas -le dije divertida -generalmente nunca me equivoco ¿recuerdas? -me burle.

-Lo veremos hermanita -me dice con los ojos entrecerrados, reímos y apagamos la luz, cerrando los ojos dejándonos llevar por Hipnos.

-¡Niñas arriba! Debí suponer que estarían juntas -nos despertó mama sonriendo con una cámara en la mano, me frote los ojos con el dorso de mi mano.

-¿Nos tomaste una foto durmiendo? -pregunte mientras Ali se estiraba, mama nos tomo otra foto -mama por el Dios del Sol ¿podrías no tomarnos fotos en estas pintas? -me queje mientras me tapaba de su campo de visión con la almohada, ellas rieron.

-Bien, pero a prepararse, no pueden llegar tarde en su primer día -nos apuro mientras salía gritando que nos prepararía el desayuno, me levante con esfuerzo de la cama, directo al baño para asearme y cambiarme.

Baje las escaleras encontrando a mi familia desayunando, le di un beso a papa en la mejilla para después tomar asiento, note las miradas de mi familia, comprobando que comiera todo. Honestamente estaba volviendo a comer pero no tanto como antes.

Antes era una glotona completa pero me estoy recuperando y ellos lo estaban notando, termine mi desayuno para satisfacción de mi madre a la que le agradecí el desayuno y con mi hermana tomamos nuestra bolsos para salir con dirección al coche, como tengo 15 años todavía no puedo sacar mi licencia pero no me importa tener a Ali como viaje además faltaba exactamente un mes para que cumpla los 16. En el camino con Ali no hablamos, estábamos en nuestro mundo y cuando aparcamos nos dirigimos a recepción donde nos dieron nuestros horarios, la contraseña de nuestros casilleros y nos dijeron que esperáramos al subdirector que nos acompañaría en nuestra primera clase.

Con Ali comenzamos a comparar nuestro horario y teníamos 3 clases juntas por suerte la primer que es Ingles era una de ellas. Mientras esperábamos al subdirector escuche el tono de llamada de Alison, nos miramos sabiendo quien nos estaría llamando, suspiramos media divertidas. Ali saco su teléfono y me mostró, tres llamadas perdidas de mama, por suerte el mio lo deje en vibrador.

-Mama llamar tres veces en el primer día es una exageración -le dice Ali con el teléfono en la oreja revisando su bolso, me mira -si ella esta bien, bueno le diré. Mama dice que revises que tengas todo y que no le ignores las llamadas -me informa divertida, resoplo y reviso mi bolso, tenía todo menos un lápiz. -si creo que tengo todo... rayos me olvide mi pluma -se rio mientras me miraba negué con la cabeza.

-Me olvide de mi lápiz y solo tengo una pluma, lo siento -le dije, ella me dice que no importa y termina de hablar con mama, me distraigo observando a un hombre que supongo que es el subdirector del colegio.

-Lamento haberlas hecho esperar -se disculpa mientras avanzábamos al interior de la escuela. Ali le cuenta que venimos de San Francisco pero que solo un poco mas de un año -espero que esta sea su ultima parada y señorita Argent sus maestros se les ha informado de su situación, ellos están dispuestos a ofrecerle ayuda -me informa con amabilidad, le sonrío incomoda sabiendo que mi madre les informo de mi dislexia y mi THAD aunque dudo que les halla dicho sobre mi historial médico, mama era una mujer que exigía una buena apariencia y buena reputación -aunque por su historial escolar observe su elevado IQ, joven talentosa -halaga al notar mi incomodidad.

-Si he estado tratando de trabajar mi dislexia para que no me sea una dificultad -le dije mirando alrededor con curiosidad, el asintió y nos sonrío antes de abrir una puerta por la que supuse sería nuestra clase de ingles.

-Estudiantes denle la bienvenida a sus nuevas compañeras, sus nombres son Alison y Alexis Argent -nos presenta, sonreímos tímidamente al sentir muchos pares de ojos mirándonos fijamente. Avanzamos al final de la clase donde había dos asientos, evite mostrarme sorprendida al notar a los dos chicos del bosque, maldije mentalmente deseando que por lo menos el chico que fue mordido no me reconociera. Me senté detrás del chico del jeep Stiles mientras Ali se sentaba a mi lado detrás de Scott. Este ultimo se dio la vuelta entregándole a mi hermana una pluma dejándonos sorprendidas, fruncí el ceño mientras sacaba mi cuaderno pensando en que este chico sobrevivió a la mordedura porque estaba segura que escucho nuestra conversación, mire a mi hermana que miro al chico confundida y luego a mi, me alce de hombros. La clase fue fácil, solo tenía que escuchar y tomar notas.

Después de la clase, fuimos a su casillero primero porque estaban en pasillos diferentes, me apoye en el casillero vecino al de ella y sentí la mirada de alguien en nosotras. Ali cierra su casillero y observa a alguien antes de sonreír a... Scott. Sonreí pensando que esto se estaba poniendo interesante. Antes de que pudiera burlarme de su intercambio de miradas una chica rubia rojiza se detiene frente a nosotras. La estudio y al parecer es la abeja reina del colegio, se vestía bien a la moda, con maquillaje y pelo perfecto.

-Hola, soy Lydia esa chaqueta es divina y me gusta tu atuendo ¿donde las compraron? -nos pregunta con una sonrisa, le sonreímos cortésmente.

-Nuestra madre era un comprador para una boutique de moda en San Francisco -le responde Ali.

-También es lindo tu atuendo -añadí de forma cortes, era cierto me gustaba su atuendo.

-Y ustedes serán mis nuevas mejores amigas -nos declara sonriente, con Ali nos miramos y cuando estábamos por hablar, un chico se acerca besando a Lydia. Hice una mueca pensando en Luke, una relación normal que nunca pude tener y dudo que pueda ya que mi vida era todo menos normal.

Concentré mi oído para escuchar a Scott, no tenía la audiencia de un hombre lobo pero mejor que la de los humanos era. Ademas entrenamos nuestra sentidos mejorados en el campamento.

Escuche como una chica que estaba al lado de Stiles les pregunta a ellos como nosotras dos apenas llegamos y ya estamos en el grupo de Lydia, envidia, celos se escuchaba en su voz, casi sonrío pero me contuve hasta que Stiles le responde.

-Porque son calientes -le responde con anhelante -la gente bonita se juntan -termina, mire disimuladamente para ver que estaba observando a Lydia y Jackson. Muy típico, el chico poco popular enamorado de la abeja reina, sentí lástima por Stiles pero quien sabe, el destino es inesperado.

Sentí el codazo de alguien a mi costado, salte y observe a mi hermana que me observaba preocupada, los dos populares me observaban como si hubieran hecho una pregunta.

-Lo siento, nervios del primer día abrumador -me disculpe usando la sonrisa de mi padre encantadora, Lydia y su novio quedaron aturdidos hasta que sonrieron cautivados.

-Me llamo Jackson -se presento el novio de Lydia -las invitamos a ti y a tu hermana a una fiesta el viernes por la noche -asentí pensativa mirando a mi hermana.

-Lo siento pero el viernes es noche familiar -respondí dando una excusa que habíamos aprendido con mi hermana para estos caso, alivio en los ojos de mi hermana, todavía estamos en duda de si querer juntarnos con estos dos. Jackson tenía un aire arrogante, típico chico popular, el par perfecto.

-¿Seguras? Porque todo el equipo se junta después de las pruebas para la primer línea -insiste con modestia.

-¿Hablas del futbol? -pregunta Ali confundida, recibiendo risitas de la pareja haciéndome fruncir la ceja.

-El fútbol es una broma en Beacon, el deporte aquí es lacrosse -nos informa con suficiencia, Ali baja la mirada incomoda y yo lo observo un poco interesada, me gustaban los deportes tal vez debería preguntarle luego sobre ello -hemos ganado el campeonato estatal los últimos tres años -agrega de forma arrogante, cuanto apuesto a que es el capitán.

-Gracias a cierto capitán -agrega Lydia con voz seductora pasando una mano por el cabello de Jackson.

-Deberían venir a la practica de hoy -nos invita Jackson amablemente, miro indecisa a mi hermana pero no tuvimos opción porque Lydia nos tomo de los brazos y nos arrastro con ella, note la mirada de Ali dirigirse una vez más hacia Scott antes de irnos.

En el camino les dije que los vería en el campo para poder dejar mis cosas en mi casillero, asintieron antes de seguir mi hermana de mala gana. Deje mis cosas y suspire, no quedaba nadie, al parecer la mayoría fue a ver la practica. Mientras bajaba los escalones escucha unos pasos apresurados bajar por las escaleras, la persona paso rápidamente por mi lado recibiendo un empujón, jadee asustado mientras me preparaba para la dolorosa caída... que no llego. Brazos largos, cálidos y musculosos envueltos a mi alrededor me salvaron, suspire aliviada y levante mi cabeza para maldecir al idiota descuidado pero... me quede sin habla.

Era un chico apuesto de ojos azules bebe, mandíbula sexy, buenos pómulos y cabello rizado. Iba con el bolso, supuse que iba a las practicas de lacrosse. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente al parecer no era la única observando, me aclare la garganta mientras el suavemente me estabilizaba. Debía medir casi 1,90. Aunque esté un escalón más arriba que el sigo siendo bajita, mi 1,58 era obvio a su lado.

-¡Lo siento! Es que llegaba tarde a las practicas y te juro que no era mi intención -comenzó a tartamudear disculpas mostrándose nervioso e intimidado en mi presencia. No pude evitar reírme mientras me miraba confundido.

-Lo siento pero es divertido la situación -le explique controlando mi risa, no había reído así hace mucho -me sacas como unos 40 cm y noto lo intimidado que te sientes bajo mi mirada -termine sonriendo, el se ruborizo pero dejo escapar una risa.

-Tu mirada es fija e intensa -explico alce una ceja en cuestión -no lo digo de mal modo, tus ojos son hermosos y... -volvió a tartamudear mientras su cara pasaba a un rojo brillante, resople mientras levantaba una mano para que parara de hablar.

-Esta bien, tranquilo te perdonare el empujón si me acompañas a donde serán las practicas -le pedí amablemente, el se mostró sorprendido -vamos que se te hace tarde -le apure, iba a llegar muy tarde, el se dio cuenta y avanzamos en silencio pero con rapidez hacia el campo. El paro en una puerta que supuse que eran los vestuarios , solo tenía que avanzar ya que al final del pasillo estaba el campo.

-Lo siento -se volvió a disculpar antes entrar con apuro dentro de los vestuarios sin darme la oportunidad de responder. Era extraño admito que puedo llegar a intimidar pero generalmente cuando cazaba o la gente que me habían escuchado sobre mi también sabían que no debían subestimar mis habilidades. Pero ahora muestro una apariencia inocente como si no dañaría a nadie, algo raro había pero... sacudí mi cabeza para evitar pensar más. No era mi problema, debía concentrarme en Alison y su seguridad.

Avance a las gradas y sentarme junto a mi hermana y Lydia que me recibieron con sonrisas, ya estaban la mayoría calentando pude notar a Scott y Stiles, al parecer el chico lobo esta determinado a estar en primera línea en vez del banco. Noto como Scott observa a mi hermana con ojos de cachorro enamorado pero es interrumpido por el entrenador Bobby Finstock, profesor de economía, y le dice que está jugando en la portería.

-Nunca he jugado -le informa sorprendido y con preocupación.

-Lo sé pero si anotan les dará confianza a los jugadores -le explica burlándose.

-Pero ¿que hay de mi? -le pregunta.

-Intenta que no te den en la cara -le aconseja antes de irse, sentí pena por Scott pero tal vez el pueda hacerlo, tiene sus habilidades de lobo. Observo a los jugadores y noto la mirada azul del chico nervioso, baja la mirada rápidamente haciendo que sonría, adorable pensé. Ali me miro confundida por mi sonrisa pero le dije que no era nada. Observo como Scott se ubica en la portería con nerviosismo.

-¿Quien es el? -pregunta mi hermana a Lydia señalando a Scott.

-No lo se, no estoy segura -le responde sin importancia, dude que no lo supiera pero todavía sigo descifrando a Lydia -¿por que? -le pregunta.

-Esta en nuestra clase de ingles -le respondo mientras Ali me sonríe agradecida, no quería ser obvia sobre lo interesada que estaba de este chico.

Note que Scott ha estado usando su súper-oído para escuchar nuestra conversación, así que cuando el arbitro hace sonar el silbato, él se siente abrumado por el sonido. Scott toma su cabeza sufriendo por el ruido, y mientras que él está luchando con el dolor, noto como uno de los jugadores que resulta ser el de ojos azules lanza una pelota hacia él. Le mete de lleno en la jaula de la cara, derribándole al suelo y anotando. Incluso el entrenador Bobby Finstock ríe. El chico me mira con esperanza de que halla observado su tiro, le sonrío asintiendo en saludo. El sonríe y se pone al final de la fila, su numero de camiseta era el 14. Sentí un codazo en mi costado, observe como mi hermana y Lydia me miraban con curiosidad y diversión. Oh genial gemí.

-¿Que fue eso? -me cuestiona Alison sonriendo con alegría -¿de donde lo conoces? ¿que fue ese intercambio? -siguio preguntando.

-Tranquila Ali, no fue nada -le respondí no dándole importancia al asunto, me miraron con los ojos entrecerrado -Oh bien, tropecé con el en las escaleras y me atrapo, luego vinimos juntos hasta aquí, es todo -asegure, me miraron y quedaron satisfechas por el momento.

Continuamos observando la practica, otro jugador disparo, pero esta vez Scott atrapo la pelota sin esfuerzo. Se lo notaba aturdido, y el resto del equipo muestra un poco de sorpresa también. Stiles lo anima orgulloso desde la banca,al parecer sus poderes de lobo están saliendo a la luz. El entrenador se mostró interesado. Scott atrapa todas las pelotas que le lanzaron.

-Parece ser bastante bueno -comenta Allison, y Lydia está de acuerdo impresionada. Scott sonríe, rebotando en su lugar como un niño. Jackson se pone delante de todos molesto, claramente por el hecho de alguien no popular se muestre muy talentoso. Corre y dispara, y Scott, nervioso captura su tiro también. Stiles se pone en pie, aplaudiendo. Incluso Lydia se levanta y grita animada, para gran disgusto de Jackson. Aplaudo con mi hermana sonriendo. Scott hace girar el palo de lacrosse y pasa la pelota por encima del hombro al arbitro.

Luego de la practica nos despedimos de Lydia sin antes de jurarle que haríamos planes para ir de compras con ella, subimos al coche para volver a casa. Al llegar fuimos interrogadas por mama, respondimos que hicimos unos amigos y lo bien que nos fue. Luego me excuse informando que quería descansar, subí a mi cuarto no sin antes que mama gritara que tomará mis medicamentos. Me acosté en mi cama pensando en mi primer día, no fue tan malo pero lo que me preocupaba era Alison y Scott, no puedo intervenir. Resople frustrada, cerré los ojos y me relaje hasta quedarme dormida con el número 14 en mi mente.

-¡Lizzie! -sentí como me Alison me sacudía, tome nota de que ella me llamaba de esa manera cuando estaba radiante de emoción -Iré a la fiesta el viernes -me informa contenta, oficialmente estoy confundida ya que ella no estaba emocionada por ir esta mañana.

-Creí que no querías ir -comente confusa mientras me sentaba bostezando, aún estaba cansada -espera si hay algo que se es que esa camiseta no es tuya -afirme al verla usar una camiseta masculina, ella se sonrojo. Ella comenzó a relatarme lo del perro y Scott, pude notar que realmente le gustaba el chico lobo, espero que papa no se enteré de esto, yo no le diría pero las verdades con el tiempo salen a la luz -valla ¿que paso con nada de chicos hasta la universidad? -me burle sobre nuestra conversación la noche anterior, ella me empujo de forma juguetona.

-De acuerdo tenías razón -se rindió divertida pero me observo ahora con una mirada maliciosa, no es bueno -¿que pasa con el chico con el que tropezaste? -me pregunta ella, suspire mientras me levantaba y tomaba el libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio de mi escritorio.

-Nada Al, solo tropezamos ni sé su nombre -le dije des interesadamente, ella me miro pensando si mentía o no pero al notar la verdad en mis ojos suspiro decepcionada.

-Pero ¿te gusta? -me pregunto con curiosidad, me quede pensativo, el chico era adorable pero... no.

-No, es lindo pero no -dude un poco al responder y Ali lo noto, sonrío como si supiera algo que yo no.

-De acuerdo pero si despierta tu interés me lo dices -me advierte, sonrío y asiento - ¿otra vez lo estas leyendo? -me pregunta con incredulidad pero con aprecio.

-Es mi favorito -le afirmo mirando mi gastado libro de Jane Austen, la observe al notar la humedad en su cabello -será mejor que te duches Ali si no pescarás un resfriado -sugerí, ella asintió y salio de mi cuarto.

El viernes 14 de enero

Con Ali y Lydia tomamos asiento en las gradas para ver las pruebas, mire alrededor y note la camiseta 14 entrando en el campo pero me encontré enfocada enseguida en Stiles que corría hacia Scott lo escuche darle un informe sobre el análisis de la fibra de la escena del crimen. Al parecer ellos encontraron pelos de animales en el cuerpo que estaba en el bosque. Scott sin prestarle mucha atención se unió al equipo en el campo rápidamente sin dejar que Stiles termine de decirle que los cabellos eran de un lobo. Hay gran probabilidad de que sea el alpha el mato a la victima, tendría que examinar de alguna manera el cuerpo. Mis pensamientos son desviados a Scott, lo note molesto, estoy segura que tiene que ver con Jackson, lo ve como una amenaza. Todos quedan emocionados ante el gran tiro de Scott excepto Jackson y Stiles, suspire pensando cuanto duraría el secreto de la condición de Scott, todos gritan al escuchar al entrenador decirle que estaba en primera línea.

Cuando regresamos a casa ayude a mi hermana con el atuendo que se pondría para su cita con Scott, me dijo que podría ir con ellos pero le dije que no porque quería practicar con el piano un poco. Esa fue una mentira, en realidad iría pero vestida como cazadora, hoy había luna llena. La primera de Scott. Me concentré para ver el futuro del cachorro beta y no era bueno, tenía a Stiles contra la pared pero sabía que no le haría daño pero a mi hermana... como todo adolescente las hormonas son elevadas y su pulso acelerado lo descontrolaría.

Cuando Alison se fue, le dije a mama que estaría en mi cuarto componiendo para que no me molestara, nunca se acercaban porque me podrían cortar la inspiración, una buena excusa honestamente. Me puse mi campera negro con capucha y por la ventana volé por entre los árboles hacia la casa de Lydia. Observe a distancia desde el techo de la casa en la animada fiesta, encontré a mi hermana bailando con Scott, se veían tiernos. Sentí la presencia de alguien, me di la vuelta para encontrar a un hombre debe tener unos 22, ojos verdes, apuesto pero no mi tipo.

Nadie nos veía desde donde estábamos por suerte, lo mire con cautela.

-¿Quien eres? -me exigió rudamente con sus ojos brillando de color azul, lo mire con sorpresa, este debe ser Derek Hale.

-Yo cuidaría ese tono Hale -hable fríamente quitándome la capucha, me miro con sorpresa, no esperaba ver a alguien de mi edad -pero como es la primera vez que nos reunimos lo dejare pasar lobito -me burle con descaro mis ojos gris azulados brillando, eso es algo que nadie sabe. De día mis ojos son verdes con un toque ámbar pero de noche cambiaban al igual que mi cabello. Extraño si me lo preguntan.

-¿Que eres niña? -cambio su pregunta con un gruñido, mis ojos brillaron con furia en un rápido movimiento envolví su cuello con mi látigo, me acerque mientras el de rodillas intentaba liberarse.

-Debería matarte pero te necesito con vida Hale -sisee observando luchar por algo de oxígeno, suspire antes de liberarlo -soy Alexis Argent -me presenté, sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento por mi apellido, me miro con ojos brillantes -tranquilo lobo hay que enfocarse en lo importante, Scott McCall se descontrolara así que buscalo, mi padre estará en el bosque buscando al alpha, el chico es inocente así que ayudale en manada ustedes son más fuertes -le indique mientras me daba vuelta y observaba como Scott se marchaba en su auto dejando confundida a mi hermana.

-¿Por que te haría caso Argent? -escupió mi nombre con asco entre dientes, lo mire con ojos entrecerrados.

-Fácil porque no sigo su código, yo sigo el mío propio -le informe, note que me veía con desconfianza, suspire -mira en resumen soy su hija adoptiva, mi padre biológico es un Dios griego y mi madre una ninfa, aunque me muera por contarte mi historia tenemos un adolescente que salvar y admítelo lo necesitas -añadí con sarcasmo y frialdad, me di la vuelta y volé dejándolo estupefacto. Regresé a casa, quitándome mi chaqueta esperando a que Alison regresara.

Cerré los ojos pensando en Scott, estaba en su ducha tratando de relajarse, no esta tan mal como creí. Abrí mis ojos al sentir mi puerta abriéndose con fuerza, mi hermana con una mirada molesta y triste, odio verla así. Se acostó y me contó lo sucedido en la fiesta, empezando perfecto pero terminando confuso.

-No te amargues Ali, estoy segura de que algo le ha pasado y con seguridad te digo que se disculpara el lunes en la escuela -le anime, ella me miro y sonrío antes de abrazarme.

-Gracias Lizzie -me agradeció, sonreí con dulzura hasta que fuimos interrumpidas por el llamado de mama, nos miramos confundidas. Nos acercamos por las escaleras y vimos a Stiles mirándonos bueno mirando a Ali con sorpresa, mi hermana lo observo confundida así que decidí actuar, habrá un cambio de planes en mis jugadas.

-¡Hey Stiles! ¿viniste por tus notas de química? -le pregunte sonriendo, me miro confundido hasta que capto la indirecta.

-Si vine por mis notas ya sabes el señor Harris... me odia -comento con nerviosismo, parado aún afuera.

-Enseguida te traigo tus notas -le informe, Ali me miro con curiosidad, negué con la cabeza, agarre un cuaderno nuevo que tenia negro sin nada escrito, agarre una pluma para escribir mi numero y la hora con el lugar donde podría encontrar a Scott, baje las escaleras al no ver a nadie salí afuera con Stiles cerrando la puerta a mi espalda -bien escucha Stiles dentro del cuaderno te deje la ubicación de Scott -le informe rápidamente en voz baja sabiendo que mi madre nos espiaba por la ventana con mi hermana.

-Espera ¿como sabes...-le interrumpí poniendo el cuaderno en su pecho.

-Larga historia para otro día, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela -le dije dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro para luego entrar a casa -me voy a la cama cotillas -anuncie con diversión.


	4. Second Chance at First Line parte 1

( second_chance_at_first_line/set?id=176549261) Alexis en el bosque. El siguiente Outfit se encuentra en este enlace de polyvore al costado.

Era domingo y me encontraba caminando por el bosque escuchando dark paradise de Lana del rey. Algunas veces era eso lo que quería, dejar de existir y unirme a Luke pero sería cobarde de mi parte. No podía hacerle eso a mi familia. A Alison. La lastimaría pero es mi desesperación por quitar el dolor que siento en mi pecho. En mi corazón. Espero poder superarlo, quien sabe lo que el destino me tiene preparado. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia acercándose a mi posición, me di la vuelta sacando una daga que tenía en mi muslo preparada para la amenaza pero la baje al notar a Derek Hale.

-Debo suponer que has venido por respuestas -afirme mientras me sentaba en un tronco que había mientras me quitaba los auriculares de mi Ipod, el asintió mirándome con cautela -tranquilo Hale, no te atacare bueno mientras no me ataques -aclare, me miro y se apoyo en un árbol frente a mi.

-Explicame quien y que eres -me pidió con curiosidad -humana no eres pero nunca vi algo como lo que hiciste -dijo seguramente pensando en las criaturas sobrenaturales que su familia podría haberle dicho.

-Soy mitad dios y mitad ninfa -aclare sin rodeos, el me miro todavía confundido – mi madre es una ninfa de primera clase y mi padre como te dije antes es Apolo -le dije, se escucho un trueno al mencionarlo, mientras me paraba y caminaba con dirección hacia mi casa, note que me seguía, al ser más alto no le costo mucho alcanzarme.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿no me dirás mas? -me pregunto molesto, suspire mientras rodaba los ojos, me detuve y lo mire.

-Bien escucha con atención nosotros los semidioses continuamente estamos en peligro porque hay criaturas que nos pueden identificar por nuestro olor y nos quieren muertos como las furias, los minotauros y todas las bestias griegas o romanas pero hay un lugar donde estamos completamente seguros y es un campamento donde solo pueden entrar semidioses -le explique mientras el escuchaba con atención, extendí mi brazo y le mostré una pulsera de serpiente que tenía -también poseemos armas divinas como estaque se convierte en el látigo con el que te ataque, generalmente este tipo de arma son regalos de los Dioses por cierto nunca menciones sus nombres te lo digo si no quieres ser castigados, sus nombres son como dicen... ah si es como si los convocaras es extraño -hable des interesadamente volví a retomar mi camino -generalmente los semidioses no se los ve mucho ya que la mayoría prefiere estar a salvo en el campamento pero se los ve si no en New York pero siempre terminamos siendo expulsados de las escuelas -agregue sonriendo con diversión, Derek me miro con confusión.

-¿Por que? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Porque los semidioses tenemos THAD y dislexia, nuestra mente esta hecha para leer griego y no podemos estar quietos porque nuestros reflejos continuamente están activos para luchar -le explique con diversión -pero yo aprendí a controlarlo cuando empece mi entrenamiento con los Argents -termine, su cara se transformo cuando mencione mi apellido.

-¿A que edad te adoptaron? -me pregunto con una mueca molesta, lo mire pensando que tanto conocía a mi familia. Le conté mi historia para que comprenda mejor la situación, cuando le mencione lo de Luke me miro con simpatía como si conociera el dolor. El me contó lo de Paige pero lo de su familia no me lo dijo por una extraña razón.

-¿Tienes mas dudas? -le pregunte mientras salíamos del bosque, nos miramos sin desconfianza, al parecer tengo un aliado.

-La verdad es que sí -me dijo cruzándose de brazos, alce una ceja en cuestión -¿que poderes tienes? Dudo que solo puedas manejar armas y volar -agrego seriamente, sonreí con pícardia.

-Tienes razón puedo hacer muchas cosas pero tendrás que descubrirlo o te los revelaré con el tiempo -le informe con diversión -nos vemos Hale -me despedí caminando a casa.

Estuve caminando unas cuadras hasta que de forma abrupta un jeep familiar se estaciono a mi lado, observé como se abría la puerta y un brazo del lado pasajero me metía dentro sorprendiéndome.

-Muy bien, esto no lo vi venir -afirme sentada en el regazo de Scott -dudo que a mi hermana le guste esta posición -le informa divertida, Scott se sonrojo y enseguida me suplico que no le dijera nada, reí con diversión -tranquilo Scotty, estoy jugando contigo lobito pero cambiando de tema ¿a donde vamos? Porque esto técnicamente es secuestro -les informe seriamente, Stiles me miro con los entrecerrados pero desvió su mirada a mis piernas descubiertas -mis ojos están arriba Stilinski -le advertí haciendo que volviera los ojos a la carretera sonrojado, supongo que no están acostumbrados a estar tan cerca de chicas.

-Solo queremos respuestas -me informo Stiles pensativo mientras se estacionaba en una casa, baje primero con un salto ya que el jeep era muy alto, Scott dejo escapar una risita.

-¿De que te ríes McCall? -le pregunte molesta sabiendo la razón, me sonrío con diversión y Stiles nos miraba con confusión.

-De ti, de lo pequeña que eres al lado del jeep -me dijo riendo, bufe molesta mientras Stiles sonreía entendiendo nuestra discusión.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes sean monstruosamente altos -murmure siguiendo a los chicos hacia la casa que al parecer era de Stiles ya que abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que entrara primero.

-Mi Lady -dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada haciéndome reír, la casa era linda y acogedora, subimos escaleras y terminamos en un amplio cuarto masculino, el cuarto de Stiles -bien es hora de responder preguntas -intento parecer serio, levante una ceja divertida, camine hasta su cama y me senté cruzando las piernas.

-Bien pregunta Sherlock -le dije mirando alrededor con curiosidad, Stiles estaba frente a mi con el cuaderno que le di supongo que para tomar notas y Scott estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio.

-¿Eres una cazadora? Lo digo por las armas que Scott dijo quete vio usar -me pregunto sin vueltas, lo mire pensando que sería del tipo que da vueltas, asentí bostezando -bien ¿como sabías la ubicación exacta de Scott? -pregunto impaciente.

-Puedo ver el futuro -le dije sin rodeos y la expresión de sus caras no tuvo precio, estaban sincronizados, abrían y cerraban la boca sin saber que decir.

-¿Como? Osea ¿es posible? ¿me casare con Lidya? -me pregunto Stiles, lo mire incrédula ante la ultima pregunta y Scott le dio un golpe en la cabeza que se había parado cuando dije de mi poder.

-Stiles a lo importante -le regaño Scott.

-Si es posible porque lo herede de mi padre -les dije mientras sacaba mi celular y le mandaba un mensaje a mama diciendo que estaba en la casa de Stiles.

-¿Quien es tu padre? ¿osea que eres vidente? -pregunto Stiles emocionado por saber algo nuevo.

-Mi padre se llama Apolo -les dije pensativa -el biológico -aclare, me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Eres adoptada? -pregunto estúpidamente Scott, sonreí cuando Stiles le pego esta vez en la cabeza.

-Los Argents me adoptaron a los cuatro años -le explique al igual que Derek mi historia, ellos quedaron con la boca abierta al saber de mi padre, Stiles corrió a la computadora pero lo pare -no busques de mi padre mientras estoy aquí, prefiero contestar tus preguntas en otro momento, debo ir a casa -les dije, Stiles asintió y dijo que me llevaría a casa, decline la oferta pero insistió. Así que los tres volvimos en el camino hablando, con Stiles hablábamos de que nos gustaba batman y que me haría ver Star Wars. Con Scott hablamos mas de mi hermana, le asegure que si se disculpaba mi hermana lo perdonaría. Cuando llegamos a casa me baje del auto no sin antes decirles que podían contar mi ayuda con el problema de Scott, me dieron las gracias y se fueron. Cuando entre a la casa me encontré con mi padre sentado en el sofá esperando mi llegada.

-Hey papa -le salude mientras avanzaba para subir las escaleras, el se levanto mirándome de brazos cruzados -¿que pasa? -pregunte confundida.

-¿Quien es Stiles? -pregunto seriamente, bufe divertida ante su interrogatorio de papa celoso.

-Un amigo que hice en la escuela además no estaba solo con Stiles también estaba otro amigo Scott. Vimos unas películas en su casa -le dije pero papa seguía mirándome así -papa por favor en serio son amigos, no tengo interés amoroso en ellos además Stiles esta enamorado de mi amiga Lydia y Scott de otra chica -le informe y con eso lo relaje, me acerque a el y lo abrace, el medio un beso en la cabeza.

-No quiero que termines con el corazón roto de nuevo princesa -murmuro haciendo que me tensara.

-No va a pasar de nuevo porque no tengo ningún interés en enamorarme de nuevo, lo único que me importa es graduarme con Alison e ir a la universidad -afirme, el me sonrío con alivio.

-Bien espero que sigas pensando así unos años más -me dijo seriamente, reí mientras rodaba los ojos y subía las escaleras.

-Si papa, por cierto ¿Alison? -pregunte pensando en lo tranquilo que estaba la casa.

-Salio con tu madre de compras iban a esperarte pero como estabas en lo de este chico -me informo -pero dijeron que te escogerían ropa -dijo rodando los ojos, reí mientras subía a mi cuarto.

-Bien entonces bajare a entrenar -grite.

Lo que resta del día me la pase entrenando defensa, puntería y baile. Cuando mi madre y hermana volvieron yo estaba bailando, mama me había traído unos cuantos vestidos y faldas, a ella no le gustaba mucho cuando vestía con jeans o converse y ese estilo relajado. Conmigo era más estricta que con Alison pero mejor por un lado ya que Ali así no soportaría tanta presión. Esa noche me dormí temprano.

El lunes me encontraba caminando en dirección a mi casillero, la profesora de arte me dejo ir antes al terminar antes el trabajo del día, le había gustado mi dibujo. Espero que Scott se disculpe con Ali, ella no quiso admitirlo pero se veía afectada por lo sucedido, realmente le gusta Scott. Gire a la derecha por el pasillo y me tope con algo duro cayendo al suelo.

-Oh Dios -gemí adolorida, mire hacia arriba y me encontré con el chico de ojos azules que me miraba de nuevo con esa mirada de pánico, me tendió la mano para ayudarme y la tome mientras lo escuchaba balbucear disculpas innecesarias -sabes si esta es tu forma de acercarte a hablar conmigo dejame decirte que es una forma muy dolorosa -le informe mientras me entregaba mi mochila que se me había caído.

-Lo siento juro de nuevo que no era mi intención -comenzó otra ronda de balbuceos nerviosos, el es muy nervioso puede que algo le haga así, levante mi mano y mi dedo indice lo coloque en su boca para silenciarlo, note que sus labios eran suaves. Baje mi dedo lentamente mientras observe sus labios por mi mente me cruzo el pensamiento de besarle pero los elimine enseguida pensando en que diablos se me ocurrió pensar así.

-Te creo y por muy adorable que seas balbuceando nervioso debemos trabajar por lo menos en que no te sientas incomodo en mi presencia -le indique para luego sonrojarme por lo que dije, me miro sorprendido – por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre, el mio es Alexis... -le dije pero me corto.

-Argent, lo se. Soy Isaac Lahey -se presento antes de ruborizarse -Dios eso sonó espeluznante, digo a que me refiero que todos conocen tu nombre ya sabes -comenzó otra vez haciendo que se me escape una risitas.

-Isaac tranquilo no muerdo bueno... a no ser que quieras -le dije de forma coqueta, oh Dios su rostro no podía estar mas rojo -era broma, chico relajate ah cierto felicidades -le felicite sinceramente, me miro con confusión -por quedar en primera línea -le dije mientras enlazaba su brazo con el mio para dirigirnos a mi casillero, las caras de Isaac eran de lo más divertidas creo que podría tener un amigo más.

-Oh gracias -susurro con una sonrisa en sus ojos note un brillo como de orgullo de si mismo -¿iras al partido del sábado? -me pregunto con esperanza en sus ojos, paramos en mi casillero para sacar los libros que necesitaría y dejar los que no.

-No se, ¿quieres que valla? -le pregunte con coquetería, se sonrojo pero me sorprendí al notar una mirada determinada en su cara.

-Si, me motivaría verte en las gradas observándome -me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y con su pulgar acariciaba mi dorso, esta acción me dejo sin aliento. Un movimiento audaz que no espere al parecer lo que le falta a este chico es confianza, si la tuviera ninguna chica se le resistiría, pensar en Isaac coqueteando con otras me molestaba. Saque esos pensamientos absurdos de mi mente y lo mire viendo como nervioso se estaba poniendo. Fingí suspirar en resignación.

-Supongo que tendré que ir -dije mientras cerraba mi casillero y me daba vuelta a mirarlo.

-No tienes que ir si no quieres, digo por que irías a verme -susurro fingiendo estar bien con eso pero pude notar decepción, me acerque y lo bese en la mejilla tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Es broma tonto, acostumbrate me gustan los juegos y ver tus reacciones me divierten -le dije con picardía me di la vuelta y me despedí con un saludo de mano -nos veremos Isaac -me despedí, observe por encima de mi hombro para reír al ver su cara roja con la boca abierta en shock. Este chico será algo divertido con lo que jugar pensé con una sonrisa maliciosa. El resto de mis clases fueron normales, comparto algunas con Isaac y según mi hermana el se la pasa observándome, aunque yo se lo niegue. Lydia también me lo dijo aunque dijo que era espeluznante, me dijo que Isaac trabajaba en el cementerio que es de su padre que por eso lo llaman el sepulturero y vive frente a la casa de Jackson. Ella quería presentarme a unos jugadores de lacrosse que estaban interesados en mi pero decline diciéndole que no estaba interesada. Ella me dijo que tenía que salir con chicos populares y le respondí que solo salgo con chicos que valen la pena mi tiempo y que por supuesto tengan cerebro. Además le dije que no juzgo a las personas por su portada si no por como son, su lealtad. Dicho eso ella no insistió, si ella no quería ser mi amiga por que me junto con Isaac, Stiles o Scott entonces que no lo sea. Mientras guardaba mis cosas en mi casillero observe a Stiles acercándose.

-Hey Stiles -le salude con una sonrisa, el me caía bastante bien se notaba que sería un buen amigo.

-Hey Alex me sorprende un poco que me saludes en los pasillos... con gente -me responde sonriendo con timidez, lo mire confundida hasta que caí.

-No soy como Lydia ni Jackson, ellos son amigos pero tu y Scott me caen mejor -le informe con sinceridad.

-Genial -dice contento, río con diversión y caminamos por el pasillo hablando animadamente sobre las golosinas que nos gustan, películas junto con otras aficiones -me tengo que ir a la practica pero te veo luego -me despide.

-Claro y por cierto Stiles usa un extintor de incendios -le dije me miro con confusión -luego entenderás por que te lo digo -sonreí de forma misteriosa.

Al salir de la escuela con Ali vi a Scott sentado esperando por mi hermana le di un saludo a Scotty y seguí hasta el coche recién aparcado de mi padre, creo que Scott va a enloquecer por este hecho. Hecho que se me olvido decirle.

Unas horas después mientras hacía mis tareas de la escuela escuche mi teléfono sonar y atendí.

-¿Hola? -salude sin ver quien me llamo.

-¡¿Por que no nos dijiste que tu padre era un cazador?! -me grito Stiles dejándome sorda de un oído, suspire rodando mis ojos.

-Porque no lo preguntaron -respondí simplemente terminando mi tarea de álgebra -así que sobreviviste a Scott -comente sentada en mi escritorio mientras con mi computadora miraba mis redes sociales.

-¿Viste venir eso y no me ayudaste? -me susurro con enojo e incredulidad, resople con diversión.

-Técnicamente te dije del extintor así que eso cuenta como ayuda -agregue -Además puedo ver cosas Stiles pero no puedo decirlas, es frustran te si me lo preguntas pero puedo revelar algunas cosas de forma directa o indirectamente así que como consejo deberías prestar atención a lo que digo porque a veces ni yo soy consciente de cuando revelo algo -le explique, escuche solo silencio del otro lado suspire -¿estas tomando nota cierto? -pregunte casi afirmando.

-No por... bueno si para no olvidarme -me dijo nervioso -oseá que ya sabes que Scott no puede jugar el partido del sábado -afirmo.

-Si, eso lo se -conteste.

-Bien entonces haremos video chat los tres así conecta te -me ordeno, sonreí mientras me daba sus usuarios y cuando active el video chat junto con Scott, Stiles apareció simulando dispararnos con una pistola de rayos de juguete haciéndome reír.

-Descubrieron algo sobre el estado de Jackson -nos pregunto con cara desanimada, pobre Scotty el realmente quiere jugar.

-Lydia me dijo que tiene el hombro dislocado -le informe.

-¿Por mi culpa? -pregunto culpable.

-Porque es un idiota -respondió esta vez Stiles, asentí de acuerdo con el. Todo bien con Jackson pero a veces era un idiota.

-Los médicos no están seguros de si será capaz de llegar a jugar el sábado por eso el equipo cuenta contigo Scotty -agregue con una sonrisa mientras veía a Scott bajar la cabeza con frustración. Debe estar estresado y... desconecte mispensamientos al ver detrás de Scott. Oh no, creo que es Derek.

-¿Que? -nos pregunta ante nuestras miradas, Stiles le escribe que hay alguien detrás de el y lo siguiente que sabemos es que se corta el video con Scott.

-¿Estará bien? ¿puedes saberlo? -me pregunta rápidamente Stiles, cierro los ojos concentrándome -¿y bien? -vuelve a preguntar de forma impaciente.

-Aguarda Stilinski -le calmo abriendo mis ojos -estará bien es solo Derek tratando de impedir que Scott no juegue si lo descubren dice que lo matara el mismo -comento tranquilamente, Stiles me miro con incredulidad -es solo una amenaza que no se cumplirá Stiles porque ayudaremos a Scott a que no lo hagan -le asegure antes de despedirme y cortar. Me pare para poder ir a ponerme mi pijama pero tocaron mi puerta.

-Pase -dije sentándome en mi cama, era Ali -Hey me entere de la segunda oportunidad -le dije con una sonrisa insinuante, ella se sonrojo pero río mientras tomaba asiento en mi silla de escritorio.

-¿Scott te dijo? -me pregunto curiosamente, negué con la cabeza.

-No necesite que me diga, lo supuse al verlos sonreír mientras te esperábamos con papa para irnos -le informe, ella se sonrojo -realmente te gusta -afirme feliz por ella.

-Si no se es confuso -intentaba explicarse -es que te mira a los ojos y te da esa sonrisa que te hace pensar que es solo para ti y no puedes evitar... -decía.

-Olvidarte de todo -continué conociendo la sensación -solo estas tu y el, no te das cuenta de tus acciones hasta que no lo ves pero no te arrepientes -termine sonriendo, Ali me miro con sorpresa y emoción. Se paro de la silla y enseguida se tiro en la cama para mirarme con preguntas.

-Me parece que sabes muy bien de que hablo Lizzie -me dijo ansiosa -¿es Stiles? -me pregunto, enseguida negué con la cabeza.

-No, Stiles es lindo pero lo veo más como un hermano mayor molesto y divertido -le dije con una sonrisa, es cierto es como que teníamos una conexión fraternal.

-Si no es el entonces... -pensó buscando chicos con los que podría asociarme hasta que sonrió con una sonrisa triunfante -es el chico con el que tropezaste el primer día -afirmo sin dudas, le sonreí con diversión mientras asentía, ella no pudo evitar gritar de emoción causando que en menos de quince segundos nuestros padres estén en mi cuarto armados, mama con un cuchillo carnicero y papa con una pistola, con Ali reímos.

-Lo siento, es solo Ali gritando sin razón aparente -me disculpe sonriendo inocentemente, mi hermana me miro con ojos acusadores -pero ya se iba a la cama ya saben es tarde -continué ignorándola, nuestros padres nos miraron de forma extraña.

-No preguntare -dijo papa mientras salía de mi cuarto suspirando, mama en cambio se quedo bajando el cuchillo y cerrando mi puerta.

-A diferencia de su padre me interesaría saber la verdad -nos dijo esperando que le expliquemos, Ali me miro de forma burlona y le rogué con los ojos que no hablara pero obviamente queriendo vengarse...

-Lizzie esta enamorada -dijo inmediatamente acuso.

-Y Ali también -acuse también mientras la miraba diciendo "si me hundo te hundes conmigo", mama nos miro con sorpresa más que nada a mi ya que no creo que esperara que me fijara en otro chico que no sea Luke.

-Muy bien, mama quiere mas detalles -exigió con una sonrisa, acercándose pero levante mi mano -¿que pasa hija? -me pregunto con confusión.

-Primero deja el cuchillo en mi escritorio -dije con cautela haciéndolas reír...

Me encontraba en mi clase de historia con Alison y Jackson, nos habían dado un trabajo para hacer con un compañero sobre un hecho importante en América Latina, lamentablemente no pude agruparme con Ali porque el profesor elegía las parejas, lo bueno es que me tocaba con alguien conocido, me toco con Jackson. Una vez elegidas las parejas sonó el timbre de cambio de clases, le dije a mi hermana que se adelantara mientras esperaba a Jackson. Le sonreí cuando salio y le pregunte cuando podríamos juntarnos a estudiar.

-¿Puedes mañana en mi casa? -me pregunto mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos -hoy no puedo porque tengo turno con el medico -me explico.

-Oh, si esta bien de todas maneras tampoco podía. Así que espero que mejores pero estoy bastante segura que jugaras el sábado -afirme sonriendo, me miro confuso.

-¿Por que lo dices? -pregunto.

-Por dos cosas. La primera seguro que Lydia te motivara para jugar y segundo pareces el tipo de persona que no se rendiría solo por un hombro lesionado -le dije dándole un saludo y yendo hacia mi casillero a buscar mi libro de álgebra. Mientras guardaba mi libro de economía note que ya no quedaba gente en el pasillo. Llegaría tarde a clases así que me apure cerré mi casillero y avance rápidamente a clases pero pare al sentir una presencia observándome. Me di la vuelta pero no vi nada, la presencia se sentía en el piso de abajo. Baje las escaleras y vi a mi hermana con la chaqueta que uso en la fiesta de Lydia, cuando estaba por llamarla sonó la campana haciéndonos saltar. Suspire y decidí no acercarme cambie de dirección corriendo a mi clase. Cuando llegue el profesor todavía no había llegado por suerte. Le sonreí a Scott y a Lydia mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarme y encontré uno al fondo junto a Isaac. Tome asiento y le sonreí, en la clase el profesor anoto algunos ejercicios, se me dificulto un poco leer los números, suspire frustrada hasta que sentí como me dictaban los ejercicios con un susurro. Mire a Isaac y rápidamente anote lo que me decía.

-Gracias -le agradecí con una sonrisa mientras me sonrojaba avergonzada, odiaba mi dislexia pero era algo imposible de solucionar. Generalmente esto lo hacía Ali, Scott, Stiles y Lydia que sabían de mi dificultad esta ultima lo descubrió sola. Pude notar que Lydia era muy inteligente a veces me pregunto cuanto pero fingía tener poco cerebro.

-No hay por que -dijo no dándole importancia al asunto, el profesor nos llamo a mi y a Isaac para que pacemos a resolver cada uno un ejercicio. El profesor me dicto el ejercicio sabiendo mi problema y rápidamente lo resolví, mentalmente podía resolverlo, me di la vuelta para observar a Isaac y con sorpresa note que estaba terminando también, así que es bueno con los números. Una vez que el profesor nos dijo que estaba bien, nos sentamos para seguir resolviendo los demás. Los siguientes en pasar fueron Scott y Lydia. Me baje un poco la cabeza y concentré mi oído para escuchar su conversación.

-Se corre el rumor de que no jugaras -le dice Lydia mientras escribía en la pizarra, Scott le dispara una mirada y vuelva al pizarrón sin saber que escribir.

-No estoy jugando -le afirma.

-Si lo harás sobre todo después de que lesionaste a mi novio -le dice fríamente.

-El brutalmente se hirió a si mismo golpeándome a mi -le disparo Scott,me saque de enfoque al sentir la mano de Isaac en mi brazo mirándome preocupado.

-¿Estas bien? -me pregunto, asentí y abrí la boca para darle una excusa hasta que note lo lastimados que estaban sus nudillos, me vio mirando su mano y enseguida la escondió.

-Te preguntare después de clases -le dije seriamente, no me miro, me dolió pero luego le preguntaría, volví a concentrarme en Scott y Lydia. Escuche como Lydia al parecer decidió chantajear a Scott diciendo que le presentara a todos los mejores jugadores de lacrosse, suspire pensando lo astuta que es.

Ella termino su ecuación en el tablero, desempolvo sus manos, y regreso a su asiento. -Señor McCall, no esta ni siquiera cerca de resolver su problema -dice nuestro profesor de álgebra.

-No tiene idea -responde poniendo los ojos, resople pensando en la ironía, rápidamente le susurre a Scott que me dijera el problema así le dictaba la respuesta. Me tape la boca como si estuviera ahogando un bostezo y le dicte, el profesor sorprendido le dijo que estaba bien, Scott regreso a su asiento disparándome una mirada agradecida.

Después de clases sigo a Isaac que se encuentra avanzando rápidamente lejos de mí, Ruedo los ojos pensando en el lugar que se esconderá y milagrosamente podía, generalmente no podía ver cual sería el futuro de Isaac y eso me inquietaba.

Lo seguí hasta el techo de la escuela, nunca se me dio por subir honestamente. Una vez arriba corrí para tomarlo del brazo para así con mis piernas entrelazarlas con las de el, así pude quitarle el suficiente equilibrio para tirarlo al suelo, me senté en su estomago y agarre sus muñecas. El me miro sorprendido para luego ponerse rojo y nervioso.

-No puedes huir de mi Isaac -susurre con una mirada divertida -porque siempre sabré encontrarte -le dije mirándolo a los ojos, el me miro con la misma intensidad que yo lo miraba a él pero desconecte ese intercambio para examinar sus nudillos, parecía como si hubiera estado golpeando algo, no creo que una persona... ¿pared quizás? Roce con mis dedos sus nudillos provocando que se estremeciera, Isaac se sentó causando que nuestros rostros estén a centímetros de cercanía, podía sentir su respiración. Tal tentación de besarle, de pasar mis manos por sus rizos y sentir sus brazos cálidos a mí alrededor pero... no. Baje mi mirada de sus labios a sus nudillos de nuevo.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia saber el cómo te hiciste esto -comencé a decir mientras seguía acariciando sus nudillos -pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento -le dije mirándolo a los ojos, pude notar como sus ojos se aguaban y de repente se encontraba abrazándome con fuerza con su cara enterrada en mi cuello llorando. Lo comprendo, Isaac no tenía a nadie por lo que se solo vive con su padre y no sé cómo es su relación pero dudo que sea, de los padres que den abrazos. Y todos en algún momento deseamos afecto, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello como deseaba mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabello y con la otra su espalda. Nos quedamos así bastante tiempo y se que ya no llegábamos a nuestra próxima clase. Por suerte era la última. Me separe de él para mirarlo a sus impresionantes ojos azules justo para atrapar con mis dedos unas lágrimas.

-Debo verme totalmente patético -susurro deprimido mientras bajaba la cabeza, coloque mis manos en su rostro para así elevar su vista, acaricie su mejilla y luego agarre sus manos para besar sus nudillos haciendo que ahogara un suspiro de sorpresa -Alexis ¿qué haces? -comenzó nerviosamente a tartamudear.

-Quito el dolor -susurre literalmente lo estaba quitando, al ser hija del Dios de la curación, acelere sus proceso de curación, para mañana no tendría nada -o al menos lo disminuyo un poco -agregue sonriendo, el apoyo su frente en la mía dejando salir un suspiro de placer pero no de lujuria si no de confort.

-No lo entiendo -susurra apretando su agarre, no había notado que sus brazos estaban envueltos en mi cintura -¿por qué preocuparse por mi? Cuando a nadie le importo -pregunta acariciando mi mejilla, me apoye en su tacto pensativa.

-Me preocupo por ti y tengo varias teorías del porque pero no es seguro -susurre en el fondo sabía la respuesta pero no estaba lista para revelarlo.

-¿Me las dirás? -pregunto acariciando mi nariz con la suya, sonreí con diversión.

-Esto me recuerda a Crepúsculo con lo de las teorías -murmure cortando la conexión, Isaac río negando con la cabeza -y no no te lo diré Lahey -le dije mientras besaba su nariz y me paraba. El rápidamente se levanto tomando su mochila y mi bolso -gracias -le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso de su mano.

-Alex ¿era en serio? -me pregunto mordiéndose el labio, joder.

-¿Sobre qué? -pregunte distraída por sus labios.

-Sobre contar contigo en cualquier momento -me dijo acercándose a mi, le sonreí asintiendo.

-Pues claro que si tonto, es mas anota -le dije mientras el me miraba con confusión, comencé a dictar mi numero mientras me daba vuelta para irme y note como rápidamente escribía en su teléfono -llámame o escríbeme en el momento que desees -me despedí dando un saludo con la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta mientras escuchaba el timbre final.


	5. Second Chance at First Line parte 2

( second_chance_at_first_line/set?id=176733240) Outfit del segundo día.

( teen_wolf_alexis/set?id=176756848) Outfit en casa de Jackson.

...

Mientras salía del edificio fui emboscada por Stiles diciendo que me estuvo enviando mensajes de texto, le pregunte por qué, me dijo del toque de queda y lo de Scott yendo a lo de Derek.

-¿Puedes saber si Scott regresara con vida? -me pregunto, le dispare una mirada -¿qué? -pregunto inocentemente, suspire y me concentre.

-El estará bien pero su palo de lacrosse no tanto -le informe mientras me dirigía hacia el auto de mi hermana donde ya me esperaba, Stiles me grito una despedida y se dirigió a su jeep. Al regresar a casa me fui a la cocina para servirme jugo mientras Ali iba a su cuarto, se ofreció a llevar mi bolso pero me negué. Agarre un paquete de gomitas de ositos y comencé a subir las escaleras, cuando estaba a la mitad sonó el timbre, suspire resignadamente, le grite a Ali que yo atendería. Mientras bajaba supuse que era Stiles ¿por que? Porque mientras bajaba el timbre sonó de forma impaciente tres veces mas. Abrí la puerta justo para esquivar gracias a mis reflejos el puño de Stiles, lo mire de manera incrédula.

-¿Que pasa Stiles? -le pregunte mientras metía gomitas en mi boca, intento tomar un puñado pero le peque en la mano -primero contesta -le dije, el rodó los ojos.

-Scott nos necesita en su casa ahora -me dijo poniendo ojitos, era adorable lo admito, suspire y dejé que agarrara. Le grite a Alison que saldría con Stiles y que volvería mas tarde. Rápidamente subimos a su jeep para ir a lo de Scott, en el camino Stiles tomo Adderall, me ofreció y decline diciendo que ya había tomado una capsula. Apenas paramos Stiles bajo con rapidez entrando en la casa, suspire mientras dejaba mi bolso en su jeep y avanzaba hacia la casa de Scott. Era linda y acogedora como la de Stiles, subí las escaleras y los encontré.

-¿Que me perdí? -pregunte simplemente, Scott me dijo de la sangre que olio en el patio de Derek y que quiere que el padre de Stiles encarcele a Derek por asesinato.

-También quiero que me ayuden ustedes a jugar lacrosse sin cambiar -me dijo, con Stiles nos miramos.

-¿Estas seguro que Derek es el asesino? -pregunte recibiendo miradas de ambos -saben que estoy de su lado chicos pero es para cerciorarse -les dije levantando mis manos de forma inocente.

-Por supuesto que es el si no ¿como explicas lo que hay enterrado en su patio? -me pregunto incrédulo.

-Tal vez enterró una capsula del tiempo o un cofre del tesoro -explique tranquilamente, ambos me miraron de forma extraña.

-¿Y el olor a sangre? -me pregunto esta vez Stiles.

-Puede que haya enterrado una mascota -dije pensativa.

-Definitivamente sabes dar excusas -contesto Stiles negando con la cabeza divertido.

-De todas maneras tenemos que confirmar que lo que oliste en su patio es lo mismo que el cuerpo -les dije seriamente.

-¿Como haremos eso? -pregunto Scott con sus ojos de cachorro, suspire con una idea en mente.

-Fácil iremos al hospital -les dije mientras agarraba a Stiles del cuello de su camisa para ir a su jeep.

En el Hospital Beacon Hills, le dijimos a Stiles que esperara mientras con Scott íbamos a la morgue, cuando entramos me agarro escalofríos, sintiendo la muerte en el lugar, ahogue un grito al sentir una presencia a mi lado.

-¿Alex que pasa? -me pregunto Scott preocupado, me acerque a el y le dije que siguiera buscando que luego le diría, no convencido me hizo caso. Buscamos en las puerta ignorando esa presencia hasta que le señale la que buscábamos, cuando Scott abrió la puerta y saco el cuerpo bueno el medio cuerpo me estremecí pensando en la pobre chica, todavía dudaba de que Derek hiciera esto pero los chicos eran demasiado tercos. Scott inmediatamente mete el cuerpo de nuevo para salir con rapidez, estaba asustado y mentiría que no lo estaba yo también pero por la presencia. Volvimos a la sala de espera para encontrar a Stiles sentado leyendo un folleto sobre el ciclo menstrual.

-El olor era el mismo -informó Scott. Lo que significa que Derek mató a la chica y enterró la otra mitad de ella en su propiedad -por cierto ¿que paso ahí dentro Alex? -me pregunto Scott, suspire mientras les hacia una seña para salir del hospital cuando entramos al jeep.

-Puedo sentir los espíritus -les informe estremeciéndome -sus presencias me asustan desde niña pero he aprendido a ignorarlas pero en ese cuarto había una persistente que no quería serlo -les explique.

-¿Sentiste el de la chica? -me pregunto Stiles seriamente, negué con la cabeza.

-No lo se, nunca quise entrenar este tipo de poder, me asusta si les soy sincera -les confesé -si ya sentirlos es aterrador no me imagino verlos o escucharlos -termine.

-Tal vez podamos ayudarte con eso igual como ayudaremos a Scott -dijo Stiles le sonreí agradecida por el gesto, Scott asintió de acuerdo.

-Podemos preocuparnos por eso luego, lo primero que debemos hacer es ayudar a Scott -les dije.

Esperamos a que viera el tiempo justo en el que se va Derek para aparecer con el jeep frente a su casa. Bajamos con una pala cada uno para ir a su patio y comenzar a cavar. Scott se queja de que está tomando mucho tiempo mientras yo me quejo de no estar usando la ropa adecuada para esto y Stiles nos dice que nos callemos.

-¿Que pasa si regresa antes? -pregunta Scott mientras yo observo el bosque, me rendí de cavar porque no quería ensuciar mi ropa dando la excusa de que vigilaría.

-Tengo un plan por si pasa eso -dijo Stiles simplemente.

-¿Cual? -pregunto yo esta vez apoyándome en la pala.

-Cada uno corre en diferentes direcciones y al que lo atrapan... que lastima -dice haciendo que resople.

-No me gusta ese plan -respondió Scott.

-Yo no me preocupo porque se que no me atrapara -comente des preocupadamente – o atrapa a Stiles por ser el mas lento o a Scott por obvia razón de sabrá que fue tu idea -agregue, ambos no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo a mi suposición.

Finalmente alcanzaron algo suave y terminaron de cavar con sus manos. Encontraron algo envuelto y atado. Comenzaron a deshacer los nudos y tire hacia atrás de la lona para revelar un lobo negro muerto.

-¿Su mascota? -pregunte con nerviosismo, ellos me miraron pensando lo mismo.

-Dijiste que oliste sangre humana -le dijo Stiles.

-Te dije que había algo diferente -contesto encogiéndose de hombros, comenzaron a cubrir el agujero de nuevo cuando Stiles nota una planta de acónito, no puede ser pensé.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunta Scott recibiendo miradas incrédulas de nuestras.

-¿Nunca has visto Hombre Lobo? -le pregunte recibiendo una negación de su parte.

-¿Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? -Scott sigue negando con la cabeza, y Stiles se exasperó con la falta de preparación Scott por ser un hombre lobo.

Stiles tira de la planta para descubrir una soga atada a su raíz, comienza a tirar de la cuerda revelando una espiral alrededor de la tumba.

POV tercera personas

La espiral se ilumina brevemente en rojo, aunque ninguno de ellos parecen darse cuenta, y cuando Scott junto con Alex miran a el lobo se sorprenden al notarlo transformado en una mujer.

Al otro día por la mañana los policias llevan esposados a Derek Hale mientras que los tres adolescentes lo observan. Scott y Alex se miran avergonzados hasta que notan a Stiles caminando de forma "casual y disimulada" al coche de policia, ambos se mostraron mortificados.

-Está bien, para que lo sepas, no te tengo miedo -dice Stiles. Derek apenas lo mira -bueno tal vez un poco -agrega - Pero sólo quiero saber algo ¿La chica que mataste? Era un hombre lobo. Ella era una especie diferente, ¿no? Quiero decir, ella podría transformarse a sí misma en un lobo real, y sé que Scott no puede hacer eso. ¿Es por eso que la mataste? -termina de preguntar.

Derek responde preguntando por qué Stiles esta tan preocupado por él cuando la debería estarlo por Scott. Le pide a Stiles que detenga a Scott de jugar. Derek se inclina hacia delante y mira Stiles de arriba y abajo.

-Y confía en mí, tu quieres hacerlo -le dice -Alexis tiene mas oportunidad de detenerlo aunque no se que tan poderosa es -agrega mirando a la chica corta mirándolos nerviosamente. Stiles solo se le queda mirando, con la boca abierta, hasta que el sheriff Stilinski abre la puerta y lo saca del coche.

-¿Puedes decirme que haces? -le pregunta a su hijo.

-Quería ayudar -le contesta mirando alrededor.

-Lo que quiero saber es como dieron con el cuerpo -le dice su padre, pidiendo explicaciones.

-Buscábamos el inhalador de Scott que dejo caer la otra noche -le responde.

-¿La otra noche? -le pregunta recibiendo la afirmación de su hijo -La noche que me dijiste que estabas solo y que Scott estaba en casa? -vuelve a pregunta Sheriff.

-¡Sí! -responde inmediatamente, y luego se da cuenta de que él sólo admitió haber mentido -digo no... oh rayos -dice bajando la cabeza.

-Me mentiste -lo acusa el sheriff seriamente.

-Depende de como definas la mentira -le responde intentando que no se agrave mucho la conversación.

-Bueno, yo lo defino como no decir la verdad. ¿Cómo lo defines tu? -le pregunta el Sheiff, recibiendo una mueca.

-Lo defino de una manera de distorsionar la verdad -dice inseguro haciendo gestos con las manos. El Sheriff le dice que salga de allí, y Stiles se apresura para hacerlo antes de ser detenido -¿que pasa? -le pregunta.

-¿Quien es la chica? Nunca los había visto con ella -pregunta su padre , ambos Stilinski miran a la chica junto a Scott que vestía un vestido, con medias hasta el muslo negro, zapatos con plataforma, un abrigo rojo oscuro. Alexis noto sus miradas y les sonrió de forma encantadora -Se ve agradable -comenta el señor Stilinski sonriendo a su hijo.

-Si es agradable y es SOLO nuestra amiga -le informo a su padre sabiendo hacia donde iba, el señor Stilinski suspiro decepcionado.

-Bien pero no la metan en sus líos -le dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Cuando Stiles regreso con ellos Alexis le pidió que la llevara a casa de Jackson recibiendo miradas incrédulas de ambos.

-Tengo que hacer un proyecto de historia con el -les dijo simplemente, se despidió de ellos sin antes recibir advertencias de que se cuide haciendo que rodara de ojos divertida con sus nuevos amigos protectores. La casa de Jackson se veía moderna pero fría como tal cual es. Toque el timbre y a los minutos fui recibida por la que supongo es la señora whittemore, ella me sonrió.

-Tu debes ser Alexis -afirmo haciendo que asintiera dándole una sonrisa -¡Jackson tu amiga ha llegado! -le aviso. Jackson bajo saludándome y diciendo que subamos a su cuarto. Tome asiento en su silla de escritorio mientras me ofrecía algo de beber o comer, negué con la cabeza. Le dije que tenía una idea para el proyecto y le gustaba podíamos hacerlo, el estuvo de acuerdo. Le dije que podríamos hacerlo de la época en la que Argentina tuvo problemas con los militares donde hubo gente y niños desaparecidos. El estuvo de acuerdo pero quedo pensativo cuando mencione que muchos de los militares adoptaban a los niños de los presos. Mientras hacíamos el trabajo le pregunte sobre si había lugar en el equipo de natación y sobre si había equipo de voleyball femenino. El me dijo que era el capitán del equipo de natación y que no había buenos nadadores además de el, dijo que si estaba interesada que hablaría con el entrenador para ponerme a prueba pero si superaba el de los otros que seguro que entraría. De voleyball no había pero se ofreció a enseñarme a jugar lacrosse si quería hacer algo mas, lo mire sorprendida pero asentí emocionada de aprender algo nuevo. Mientras imprimíamos fotos de algunos niños todavía desaparecidos buscados por su familia, Jackson se quedo callado mirando las fotos.

-¿Que sucede Jackson? -le pregunte preocupada mientras lo veía tomar asiento en su cama viendo la foto de un niño, me senté junto a el pensando que nunca lo vi en este estado.

-Me pregunto si estos niños siquiera saben de sus verdaderos padres, que si sienten que algo no encaja con los padres que tienen o que pasaría si sus padres les mienten sobre los que le paso a su verdadera familia -me intenta explicar pero para y niega con la cabeza -no creo que lo entiendas -dice parándose para continuar continuar imprimiendo las fotos.

-La verdad es que lo hago hasta cierto punto -le dije mientras le pegaba una ojeada a las hojas ya impresas -se lo que se siente estar solo preguntándote el porque no están contigo, el por que te dejaron o te preguntas si están muertos, son preguntas sin respuestas -le dije mi punto de vista de cuando vivía en el orfanato, Jackson que se había dado vuelta me miraba con sorpresa -supongo que fuiste adoptado -afirme mientras el se sentaba a mi lado.

-Si, me entere hace unos años, me adoptaron cuando tenía solo un día de vida, mis verdaderos padres murieron en un accidente y cuando me dijeron la verdad... lo cambio todo -susurro con la mandíbula apretada.

-Tienes suerte -le dije haciendo que me mirara con incredulidad -al menos tu fuiste adoptado de bebe, no naciste sabiendo que no tenías a nadie, tenía cuatro años cuando el orfanato que vivía se incendio honestamente me alegro que pasara, era un infierno ese lugar -le explique pensando en ese día -huí lejos del incendio hacia el bosque donde me encontré con los Argents, ellos me dieron un hogar y por fin supe lo que era tener una familia, gente que se preocupara por ti y admito que envidio algo de ti o que por lo menos antes hubiera envidiado -le dije mientras Jackson me miraba con confusión.

-¿Que envidias? -me pregunto.

-Al menos sabes que tu padres están muertos, que murieron amándote -le explique -mis padres biológicos están vivos pero no pueden cuidarme -le dije, Jackson me miro con confusión.

-¿Por que no? ¿ellos te dejaron? -pregunto.

-Cuando cumplí los 10 supe que estaban vivos, me sentí abandonada preguntándome si había sido un error pero mi padre biológico me dijo que no podían criarme, es muy complicado de explicar y prefiero no hablar mas del tema, lo que se es que recibo visitas sorpresas de mi padre cada tanto tiempo y mi madre no la he conocido pero esta viva en algún lado -le dije pensativa, Jackson me abrazo de forma reconfortante tomándome por sorpresa.

-Tenemos más en común de lo que esperaba -me dijo con una sonrisa -por cierto tenías razón, es obvio que jugare el sábado -afirmo de forma arrogante como Jackson siempre era, reí negando con la cabeza.

-Lo sabía -dije sonriendo, creo que hablar con el lo dejo mas relajado. Se lo que siente cuando encuentras a alguien que comprenda tus sentimientos con ciertas situaciones. Luego de una hora me despedí de Jackson, se ofreció a darme un paseo pero me negué diciendo que tenía que ir a un lugar antes. Una vez que me despedí de Jack, escuche gritos en la casa de enfrente, curiosa como soy no pude evitar acercarme, como estaba oscuro podía pasar desapercibida. Me asome a una ventana y no pude evitar horrorizarme ante lo que vi. Había olvidado completamente que Isaac vivía frente a la casa de Jackson. Isaac se encontraba contra la pared sentado y aterrorizado mientras un hombre mayor que supuse que era su padre le gritaba acercándose cada vez mas a el. Retrocedí al ver como le daba una patada en su estomago y al hacerlo no note una pila de cajas que para mi mala suerte tenía botellas, causando un estruendo. Enseguida me escondí volando hacia un árbol. El señor Lahey salio afuera a inspeccionar con Isaac detrás de el.

-Que diablos paso aquí -murmuro molesto el hombre inspeccionando -¿Hay alguien ahí? -pregunto con una linterna, Isaac miro alrededor también y para mi mala suerte miro al árbol en el cual me encontraba. Le salude con una sonrisa nerviosa, me miro boquiabierto para luego pasar a una mirada de pánico y vergüenza.

-Papa seguramente fue un gato o un perro buscando de comer -sugirió en voz baja Isaac tratando de alejar a su padre de mi alcance ya que el señor Lahey se encontraba justo debajo del árbol del que me encontraba. Intercambie una mirada de pánico con Isaac ya que no podía usar mis poderes porque el me observaba así que... demonios.

-Supongo que si, ahora limpia esto rápido y luego vete a la cama, deja todo impecable -le gruño entrando en la casa, mire por la ventana, viendo como el señor Lahey desaparecía por las escaleras. Suspire con alivio y baje del árbol con rapidez. Me di la vuelta justo para ahogar un grito al ver a Isaac centímetros de mi.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?! -susurro con nerviosismo y enojado, era raro ver a Isaac de esta manera.

-Lo siento, es que estaba en lo de Jackson haciendo un proyecto y cuando salí para irme a casa escuche ruidos -le intentaba explicar nerviosa -soy muy curiosa así que me acerque y bueno al verte por la ventana me sorprendí, tan curiosa como soy también sale mi momento torpe -le dije mirando el desastre, tire mi mochila al suelo y comencé a juntar las botellas pero no llegue hacer mucho porque Isaac me había tomado del brazo junto a mi mochila y me llevo hacia al frente de su casa.

-Tienes que irte, yo ordenare eso no es mucho de todas maneras -me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, creo que estaba molesto -adiós te veré en la escuela -se despidió rápidamente sin darme oportunidad de decir algo. Regrese a casa caminando con tristeza pensando en Isaac, oficialmente estaba molesto conmigo. Cuando llegue a casa mi familia estaba cenando, les dije que había cenado en lo de Jackson para que no me interrogaran y que me iría a la cama porque estaba cansada no sin antes decirme papa que había toque de queda.

En lo que resta de la semana Isaac se mantuvo evitándome haciendo como si no existiera lo que me mantuvo en un pésimo humor. En el almuerzo sentada con mi hermana y Lydia con su grupo. Danny era el que mejor me caia, era genial lastima que es gay. Note que Isaac había pasado por nuestra mesa para irse a la salida pero ni siquiera me dio un vistazo, debió haberse notado mi tristeza porque enseguida Ali se mantuvo preguntando preocupada mi estado.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto Lydia preocupada.

-Nada solo no tuve una buena noche -les respondí, jugando con mi comida. No tengo idea de como solucionar lo de Isaac, pensé en emboscarlo pero preferí darle su espacio por unos días.

-Pero has estado extraña toda la semana -agrego Jackson cambiando de lugar con Danny así podía pasar un brazo por mi hombro sorprendiendo a los otros. En la semana notaron lo cercanos que nos volvimos, Lydia al principio no lo vio con buenos ojos pero en persona le dije que era fraternal y que nunca tocaría de forma coqueta al novio de una amiga. Ella entendió y más cuando Jackson le dijo que me veía como una hermanita.

-Estaré bien, planeo solucionar el problema pronto -respondí sintiendo las miradas de Scott y Stiles, les sonreí para que vieran que estaba bien -por cierto ¿como va el hombro? Mañana juegan -dije para desviar la atención de mi y por suerte funciono excepto con Ali que me disparo otra mirada, el resto del día fue aburrido pero cuando llegue a casa mi hermana me llevo a su cuarto y me pidió respuestas, le conté lo sucedido consiguiendo que se ponga molesta. Oh no, entro en modo de hermana mayor.

-No puede ignorarte de esa manera espera ¿sabes que? Hablare con el y... -empezó a divagar de lo que le diría, suspire sabiendo que esto pasaría pero no pude evitar sonreír -¿Por que sonríes? -me pregunta confundida.

-Porque hace mucho que no entras en modo de hermana mayor -le explique sonriendo consiguiendo que riera.

-Tienes razón pero es porque ya no me necesitas tanto como antes -dijo con cierta tristeza, la mire confundida -eres mas independiente y no me necesitas -comento sentada en su cama.

-Eso no es cierto es más para ser honesta siempre voy a necesitarte Ali -le dije poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo así podía acariciar mi cabello. Lo que resta del día nos la pasamos hablando de Scott, Isaac y de arreglar planes con Lydia.

En el partido, con Ali tomamos asiento con Lydia y papa que por atropellar a Scott noto la química entre mi hermana y el. Sentí una mirada fija en mi rostro, busque entre la gente y en la banca sentado estaba Isaac que en cuanto cruce miradas con el se volvió mirando al suelo, suspire con frustración. Definitivamente solucionaría las cosas con el hoy pensé con determinación. El juego comienza, y noto como los otros jugadores no pasaban la pelota a Scott. Este ultimo ve una apertura apertura para conseguir la pelota, pero Jackson lo nota y lo derriba antes de que pueda llegar a él. Jackson anota el punto en su lugar. Aplaudí a regañadientes pensando en lo idiota que estaba siendo Jackson y Lydia hace que Allison sostenga un cartel que dice We Luv U Jackson. Demonios, Scott se da cuenta

-Oh, esto no va a ser bueno -murmure junto con Stiles que también había notado el problema. Mis pensamientos se desviaron al ver como un gol era anotado por Isaac, me levante aplaudiendo junto con la gente recibiendo miradas de mi padre y de las chicas -¿que? Anoto un gol -me excuse inocentemente, volví mi atención al jugador numero 14 que me observaba con una sonrisa.

En el campo, noto a Danny discutiendo con Jackson acerca de no pasar a Scott la pelota, pero Jackson usá su poder como capitán para mantenerlo en línea. Se que Scott lo ha escuchado ¿por que? Porque sus ojos brillaban. La ira de Scott comienza haciéndole cambiar, le disparo una mirada a Stiles que me observa con pánico, no podíamos hacer nada. Un árbitro le pregunta si está bien, pero Scott se limita a asentir sin mirar a él para que pueda mantener sus ojos ocultos. Él está gruñendo, sin embargo, y un jugador del otro equipo da un paso atrás. Papa nos pregunta qué número es Scott, y Lydia le señala que es el único jugador que no ha tocado una sola pelota durante todo el partido.

-Eso es por culpa de Jackson -murmuro siendo escuchada por Alison y mi padre.

Allison está preocupado, pero Lydia está más preocupado por ganar el juego. Lydia se levanta y hace que mi hermana la ayude a mantener un cartel que dice Jackson es el # 1. Mi hermana esta claramente angustiada por estar animando a alguien más, pero lo hace de todos modos. Scott la mira y pierde la calma. Cuando la pelota es lanzada en el aire, Scott salta y salta de los hombros de otro jugador para atraparlo. Él corre a través de todo un campo de jugadores para sumar un punto. Todo el mundo, menos Lydia y Jackson aplauden. Entrenador Finstock ordena al equipo para comenzar a pasar a Scott la pelota. Grito junto a mi hermana animando a Scotty. Cuando un jugador de equipo contrario recupera la pelota Scott lo mira con ojos brillantes y colmillos que muestra y el jugador simplemente lanza la pelota directamente a él.

-¿El equipo contrario les paso la pelota? -me pregunto mi padre incrédulo, lo miro fingiendo que no importaba el asunto.

-Le estuve enseñando a ser intimidarte, ayuda en estos casos -le dije, me miro de forma extraña. Scott anota de nuevo, esta vez por lanzar la pelota por el palo del portero rival, cerré los ojos haciendo una mueca. Scott recupera la pelota de nuevo, pero a medida que se aproxima a la meta, noto con Stiles que esta comenzando a perder el control, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer sin llamar la atención. Miro a mi hermana teniendo una idea, me acerco mas a ella y le susurro que le de ánimos a Scott rezando, Alli comienzo a murmurar "Tu puedes hacerlo, Scott," y se que él la oye. Enfoca su objetivo y lanza la pelota para anotar el punto ganador. Mientras todos se juntan para celebrar, me desvió buscando a Isaac y lo encontré por entrar a la escuela supongo que a los vestuarios, corrí sabiendo que se encontraba mi hermana siguiendo a Scott ahí.

-¡Isaac! -le grite pero el me ignoro haciendo que me enfadara, corrí mas rápido hasta que lo tome del brazo y lo metí en la oficina del entrenador, baje las cortinas y me gire a observarlo -muy bien ya te dije una vez que no puedes huir de mi Isaac y ya me había disculpado por husmear ¿quieres que me disculpe otra vez? Pues bien lo siento ¿si? Lamento no poder controlar mi curiosidad -me disculpe con los ojos llorosos -no me gusta que estés molesto conmigo e ignorándome y... -y continuaría mi larga perorata de disculpas pero me encontré siendo interrumpida por los labios de Isaac en los míos, sentí en que mi estomago daba mil volteretas seguidas pensé. Gemí de decepción al verlo apartarse, sus brazos se encontraba alrededor de mi cintura mientras que los míos estaban alrededor de su cuello bueno técnicamente me encontraba colgando, tenía que hacer puntitas de pie para que no se agachara mucho -si esta es tu manera de callarme dejame decirte que me gusta -murmure con una tonta sonrisa, el río mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

-No estaba molesto contigo -me dijo seriamente mirando el suelo y separándose de mi -estaba avergonzado de mi mismo, saber que la chica que te gusta vea como te golpean y mas un miembro de tu propia familia, fue humillante y honestamente entendería que no quisieras dirigirme la palabra de nuevo -termino apoyándose en el escritorio del entrenador, lo mire sin expresión para luego darle un golpe en el pecho obviamente no con tanta fuerza -¡Hey! Alex ¿por que me golpeas? -me pregunta confundido.

-Por ser un idiota -le dije dándole un manotazo a su pecho -acaso ¿no me has escuchado tonto? Te dije que no me gustaba verte molesto conmigo ni que me ignores -le regañe -eres un idiota, me encontré sufriendo toda la bendita semana por que me ignorabas y resulta que era por que te encontrabas ¡¿avergonzado?! Dios debería matarte idio... -fui interrumpida de nuevo por Isaac que me tomo de la cintura y me beso otra vez, sentí su lengua pidiendo entrada así que se lo concedí y cuando lo hice gemí, nuestros labios moviéndose en sincronía, podría besar a Isaac todo el santo día y no me cansaría pero lamentablemente sonó mi teléfono, me separe de el para ver un mensaje de mi padre diciendo que nos esperaba a mi y a mi hermana en el auto, suspire en decepción. Mire a Isaac que se encontraba observándome con una mirada oscura haciendo que me estremeciera, le di un dulce beso antes de darme vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla me detuvo.

-¿Saldrías conmigo en una cita? -pregunto regresando a ser tímido.

-¿Solo una? -pregunte con diversión, me miro con un brillo de esperanza.

-Las que quieras -respondió de inmediato, fingí pensármelo para luego sonreír.

-Me encantaría -respondí guiñándole un ojo antes de salir por la puerta, en el camino me encontré con mi hermana que salía con una sonrisa enamorada -¿paso algo interesante? -le pregunto con una pícara sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar pero ella enseguida me callo.

-¿Y a ti? -señalando mis labios, la mire confundida y con pánico, saco un pequeño espejo para que pueda verme, cuando me vi entendí, mis labios estaban completamente rojos una clara visión que gritaba "sesión de besos". Reí de manera nerviosa pensando como escaparía de esta.

-No pregunto si tu no preguntas -le propuse caminando hacia el estacionamiento, Alli me miro -bien en casa te digo pero tu también -casi llegando al auto recibí un texto de Stiles diciendo que Derek estaba suelto. Oh mierda pensé.


	6. Mentalidad de manada Parte 1

Mentalidad de manada

Outfits ( pack_mentality_parte_alexis/set?id=178649969 )

Alexis se encontraba tomando un baño para relajarse después de la pesadilla que había tenido, lo peor es que no era una pesadilla suya. Era de Scott. Con su hermana. Ella sabía que no era real porque en seguida se levanto para cerciorarse de si ella estaba bien. Suspiro para sonreír al pensar en Isaac, tendrían su primera cita el miércoles, bueno Isaac le mando un mensaje pero no le respondió porque ella prefería decírselo en persona. Se levanto para salir de la bañera y envolver su cuerpo en una toalla, se cambio en una remera sin mangas blanca, una falda floreada, una campera de lana fina con botas bajos marrones, de accesorio un collar plateado con un dije de sol representando a su padre y agarrando un bolso del mismo color que sus zapatos y campera bajo para desayunar. Sus padres la miraron con sorpresa, era natural en ella levantarse a último momento.

-Buenos días -saludo sonriendo, su madre comenzó a prepararle algo mientras su padre le daba una taza de café.

-Te levantaste temprano -comenta su padre, esa era la señal de que comenzaría con las preguntas -¿está todo bien cariño? -insiste preocupado, ella suspiro y asintió.

-Sí, fue solo una pesadilla...o tal vez no -comenta mirando las noticias, sus padres prestaron atención y se tensaron, un ataque animal.

Así que fue real pensó Alex con el ceño fruncido, se pregunto hasta que punto fue real, su hermana no fue víctima, fue alguien mas también se preguntaba si Scott fue el atacante pero lo dudaba, el no lo haría. El alfa seguramente tiene que ver en este asunto aseguro en su mente. No pudo pensar que su padre hablo.

-Llamare a los cazadores, le daremos una advertencia a Derek Hale -dijo su padre seriamente recibiendo una mirada dudosa de su hija menor -¿qué pasa? -le cuestiona.

-¿Por qué darle una advertencia? El no ha hecho nada -comenta ella mientras su madre le servía unas tortitas, agarro el jarabe de arce para empapar su comida en ella.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar -responde su padre -¿quieres venir? -le pregunta recibiendo una negación -¿por qué? -le pregunta entrecerrando los ojos en sospecha.

-Porque si no tengo que cazar, no hay diversión -responde des interesadamente, en realidad no quería ir porque haría planes con Isaac pero no le estaba diciendo eso a su padre después de que le había dicho que no tenía pensado enamorarse pero el chico de ojos azules le hizo retractarse. Antes de que le pueda hacer más preguntas a Alex apareció su otra hija.

-Te despertaste antes, que inusual -comenta Ali, saludando a su familia, tomo asiento junto a su hermana, quien se había levantado para servirle una taza de café con un poco de leche -gracias Lizzie -le agradece mientras Victoria le entregaba el desayuno con una sonrisa, ambas terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a la escuela. En el camino Alex observo el presente de Scott y Stiles poniéndose al día, sus conjeturas fueron ciertas, la pesadilla era de Scott pero fue real, en vez de Alison el que fue atacado es el chófer pero Scott no sabía eso. Cuando llegaron a la escuela entraron por las puertas para que su hermana chocara con Scott quien al ver a Ali su cara paso de pánico, miedo y luego a alivio, ver al enamorado de su hermana le recordó a Isaac quien debía buscar ahora para darle una respuesta además de que quería verlo.

-¡Oh, me asustaste! -exclama Ali sonriendo antes de agacharse para levantar los libros que se le cayeron.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunta Scott aliviado, intercambio una mirada con Alexis quien susurra que ella sabe de su pesadilla, el asintió.

-Cuando mi corazón vuelva a latir -responde notando la mirada fija de Scott -¿qué? -le pregunta confundida.

-Nada, solo estoy feliz -dice el mirándola con ojos de cachorro enamorado, justo escuchan un anuncio del director de la escuela informando sobre el accidente y que las clases continuarían igual que siempre decepcionando a los alumnos.

-¿Almorzamos juntos? -le pregunta Ali dulcemente acariciando su cabello.

-Claro -responde contento.

-Nos vemos Scotty -saluda Alex yendo con su hermana -Iré a ver a Isaac -le informa a su hermana.

-De acuerdo, pero nada de saltarse clases -le advierte sonriendo de manera pícara haciendo que se sonrojara -nos vemos luego -se ríe antes de irse. Alexis rodó los ojos y marcho por las escaleras para encontrar al chico de ojos azules que le gustaba tanto.

Isaac se encontraba sacando sus libros para sus clases pensando en su padre quien esta mañana para su suerte no lo había golpeado si no que solo insulto, el esperaba que se alegrara cuando le dijo que estaba en primera línea en Lacrosse o que lo haya ido a ver en su primer partido pero no, ni siquiera una sonrisa. Al pensar en el primer partido sonrió recordando el beso con Alexis Argent. La chica que con una sonrisa lo dejaba sin aliento, la chica que se divertía viendo sus reacciones. Ella era perfecta, en sus ojos lo era. No podía creer que la había besado y que mejor aún que ella le haya correspondido. Le había mandado un texto para tener su primera cita el miércoles pero ella no había respondido ¿se habrá arrepentido? Seguro que si afirmo rápidamente en su cabeza sin sorprenderse, ella podría tener al chico que quiera y ya la había visto muy unida a Jackson y al chico Stilinski. Sus pensamientos deprimentes fueron cortados por un peso en su espalda y una serie de risitas de una chica y no una cualquiera, era Alexis la chica que rondaba sus pensamientos. Ella le beso en la mejilla antes de bajarse de su espalda. Isaac no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado al ver que estaba todo bien entre ellos.

-Hey guapo -saludo tomando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos sonriendo - ¿Ocurre algo? -le pregunto confundida ante su mirada de alivio, el negó con rapidez.

-No es solo que no sabía si... estábamos bien -le responde de manera tímida sonrojándose, ella lo miro comprendiendo hacia donde iba el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sonrió ante su ternura y se acerco en punta de pies ante la diferencia de altura para besarle dulcemente en los labios mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro y la otra en su cintura. Isaac sorprendido no tardo en colocar sus manos en su cintura acercándola más.

-Estamos muy bien -le dice al separarse con una pícara sonrisa haciendo que Isaac se sonrojara -acepto -le dice de repente.

-¿Qué? -pregunta mirándola con confusión aún con sus manos en su cintura.

-Acepto ir en esa cita el miércoles -explica dejándolo sorprendido, Isaac sonrió completamente feliz y la acerco a él para besadla en la frente y en los labios haciendo que Alex sonriera encantada.

-¿Que haremos? -le pregunto con curiosidad, Isaac sonrió de forma maliciosa tomándola por sorpresa.

-Es sorpresa -le dice antes de besar su mejilla y cerrar su casillero. Alexis hizo un puchero mirándolo con ojos de cachorro. Isaac se mordió el labio conteniéndose de decirle, esa cara haría que cualquiera le diera lo que quiere pero el deseo de ver su expresión de sorpresa pudo mas -no caeré con esa cara -le dijo pretendiendo que no le afecto en nada, Alexis resoplo incrédula generalmente nadie podía resistirse salvo su padre a ese puchero bueno a veces lograba resistirse. Iba a decir algo pero sonó la campana, suspiro con decepción y tampoco podía ver el futuro para saber por alguna extraña razón no podía.

-De esta no te salvas Lahey, no me rindo con facilidad -le dijo tirando de su mano para que caminaran a sus respectivas clases. Tenían juntos química así que no había problema. Ambos entraron en la clase aún tomados de la mano, muchos miraron sus manos desde sorpresa, incredulidad y los chicos envidia. Aunque algunos como Danny, Stiles y Scott les sonreían. Tomaron asientos juntos en una mesa donde tenía a Scott enfrente y a Stiles a su lado en otra mesa, Isaac se encontraba en su izquierda del lado de la ventana.

El señor Harris entro para luego comenzar a escribir en la pizarra, el ambiente estaba tranquilo.

-Tal vez fue mi sangre -comenta Scott dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-O sangre animal -supone Alex escribiendo en su cuaderno.

-Si podrías haber cazado un conejo o algo así -agrega Stiles pero en voz un poco alta para ser un susurro.

-¿Que hicimos con él? -les pregunta Scott confundido, Alexis bajo la cabeza al notar al maestro darse la vuelta.

-Te lo comiste -susurro con diversión bajo lo suficiente para que la escucharan.

-¿Crudo? -pregunta incrédulo.

-¡No, lo cocinaste en tu horno de hombre lobo! No sé, tu eres el que no quiere o no puede recordar -susurra en voz alta Stiles haciendo que Alex colocara su frente en el hombro de Isaac quien miraba a Stiles con rareza.

-Señor Stilinski! Si esa es su manera de ser silencioso, debería dejar de ponerse los auriculares por un tiempo! Creo que usted y el señor McCall les vendría bien un poco de distancia -les dice el señor Harris.

-No -dice como si fuera muy malo pero el profesor no se dio, le señala dos asientos diferentes así que ambos se trasladan.

-Y avísenme si la ansiedad de la separación es demasiado -termino mientras se sentaban. Alexis junto con Stiles resoplaron hasta que una chica grito.

-¡Hey, creo que encontraron algo! -grito la chica sentada junto a Scott y todo el mundo se levanta para mirar. Hay técnicos de emergencias médicas llevando un cuerpo en una camilla en un camión esperando. Scott se vuelve para mirar a Alex y Stiles, les dice que no es un conejo. De repente, el hombre en la camilla se incorpora y grita enloquecido. Todos saltan asustados retrocediendo y Alex choca contra el pecho de Isaac quien envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura en modo de protección, así que uso un poco de su oído para escuchar su conversación.

-Esto es bueno, esto es bueno... se levanto. ¡No está muerto! Los muertos no pueden hacer eso -exclama Stiles para calmarlo sin éxito.

-Stiles, yo hice eso -le dice asustado y preocupado.

En la cafetería los tres se sirven comida y toman asiento en una mesa, Alexis y Stiles enfrentando a Scott.

-Los sueños no son recuerdos -insiste Stiles.

-No era un sueño. Algo sucedió anoche y no sé qué paso -dice preocupado Scott.

-¿Que te asegura que Derek tiene todas las respuestas? -le pregunta Stiles desaprobando la idea de pedirle ayuda.

-Debido a que en la noche de luna llena, el no cambio. ¡Estaba en completo control! -le intenta convencer, Alexis asiente estando de acuerdo con Scott -en cambio yo estaba corriendo por el bosque atacando gente inocente -termina molesto.

-¡Tú no sabes eso! -exclama Alexis robando una papa frita a Stiles quien la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡No, no lo sé! No puedo salir con Alison, tengo que cancelar -dijo deprimido recibiendo negativas de sus amigos.

-¡No, no lo harás! Tu no le estas cancelando a mi hermana ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo seriamente haciendo que trague en seco nervioso.

-Ella tiene razón, ¡no puedes cancelar toda tu vida! -dice Stiles – lo averiguaremos -le asegura dándole apoyo.

-¿Averiguar qué? -pregunta Lydia tomando asiento junto a Scott dejando sin palabras a Stiles, Alex le sonrió y Scott se quedo sorprendido.

-Er... tarea -responde Stiles sin convicción, Alexis se dio una palmada mental ante la excusa pobre de Stiles.

-Si -afirma Scott soltando un suspiro, Lydia los miro de forma sospechosa para luego sonreír les, Alexis les dijo que ya volvía mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Isaac quien terminaba de pagar su almuerzo no sin antes escuchar a Stiles diciéndola a Scott "estoy seguro que ella sabía de esto" haciendo que sonriera.

-Isaac ¿te sientas conmigo? -le pregunta sonriendo de forma encantadora, el asintió deslumbrado -¡genial! Vamos -dijo tirando de su brazo y en el camino se toparon con Jackson quien también marchaba a la misma mesa que ellos.

-Hey Alexis -le saluda con una sonrisa amable dejando sorprendido a Isaac, nunca vio a Jackson siendo de esa manera ni siquiera con Lydia y se preocupo, noto que lo miraba como siempre, como si fuera nada -¿lo llevaras para que se siente con nosotros? -le pregunta con molestia, Isaac se sintió intimidado.

-Si ¿algún problema Jackie? -le pregunto Alexis cruzada de brazos y mirada desafiante, Jackson trago saliva ante la mirada intimidan te de Alex así que negó con la cabeza haciendo que aplauda contenta -¡Mejor así! Vamos muero de hambre -dijo tomando a los del brazo para arrastrarlos hacia la mesa. Isaac intercambio una mirada con Jackson concordando no hacerla enojar.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa Alexis noto a una chica que no conocía comenzando a sentarse en su lugar empujando su bandeja hacia un lado, Stiles miro a la chica sorprendido.

-Lo siento pero este lugar está ocupado -le dice Stiles a la chica mientras los tres recién llegados observaban, Alexis sonrió con diversión intercambiando una mirada con Lydia.

-¿Por quién? -le pregunta groseramente dándose aires, Alexis se coloco detrás de ella.

-Por mi -le dice sonriendo haciendo que la mirara -lo siento pero es mi lugar -le dice amablemente.

-Ya no lo es -le responde de forma burlona la chica con descaro, Alexis resoplo -búscate otro lugar junto con tu novio el sepulturero -agrego de manera grosera quitando la sonrisa de Alex, una cosa era insultarla pero otra era a Isaac. Alison noto su cambio brusco de expresión y se levanto también molesta con esta chica.

-Oye ese asiento es de mi hermana -le defiende Alison entrando en modo de hermana mayor.

-Se fue y lo perdió -dijo la chica – valla ¿necesitas a tu hermana para defenderte? Pobre pequeña -se burlo, todos en la cafetería se encontraban mirando la escena.

-Nos defendemos la una a la otra -respondió Alexis con frialdad sorprendiendo a sus amigos ya que nunca la escucharon hablar de esa manera -pero te advierto que no tolero que insulten a mis amigos, a mi familia ni a mi novio así que te sugiero que te marches -le advirtió haciendo que la chica bajara la vista intimidada pero luego se recupero, Scott noto el cambio de aura en Alexis así que se levanto de manera rápida causando que lo miraran, intercambio una mirada con Alex quien respiro hondo mientras se apoyaba en Isaac -¿sabes qué? Quédate aquí lo necesitas más que yo -le dijo sonriendo de manera burlona así que tomo la mano de Isaac para marcharse.

-Yo voy contigo Alex -dijo Alison tomando su bandeja, Scott también la tomo seguido de Stiles pero Lydia lo tomo del brazo parándose.

-La que se tiene que ir es Lindsey no tu -dice mirando a la tal lindsey quien la miraba incrédula.

-Pero somos amigas, ¿la elegirás a ella, la recién llegada sobre mi? -le pregunto sin creerlo.

-Ella y Alison son mis mejores amigas -le dice sonriendo dejándola estupefacta.

-Vete ya no eres bienvenida en nuestro grupo -le dijo Jackson molesto, esta los miro en shock y conteniendo las lagrimas se marcho empujando a Alexis en el proceso quien no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión, miro a Isaac quien la observaba preocupado pero cuando vio su mirada divertida se relajo.

-Menuda forma de comenzar el almuerzo -comento Alexis tomando su lugar con Stiles a su derecha e Isaac a su izquierda, Lydia le resto importancia mientras que Jackson aun parado con su bandeja le dijo a un chico que se levantara.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Danny? -se queja el chico levantándose para sentarse en otro lugar.

-Porque yo no le quedo mirando el escote a su novia -responde con diversión el apuesto gay -¿todo bien Alex? -le pregunta preocupado por la reciente situación.

-Sí, no me afecta que me insulten es más me causa diversión pero si me molesta que insulten a los que me importan además no entiendo cual es su problema conmigo -dijo antes de robarle otra papa frita a Stiles quien estuvo a punto de pegarle un manotazo.

-Te tiene envidia bueno a las dos -respondió Lydia mirando a las hermanas Argent quienes intercambiaron una mirada confundida.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Alison mirando a todos.

-Porque se volvieron populares el primer día cuando ella por ejemplo le tomo unos años entrar en el grupo de ellos –les explico Isaac a ambas, ellas asintieron comprendiendo.

-Su comportamiento ridículo me divirtió -dijo la pequeña Argent riendo dejándolos un poco confundidos.

-Lizzie disfruta de los comportamientos de la gente, sus reacciones le dan entretenimiento -explica Alison mirando a su hermana -igual que tu personaje favorito -agrega mirando a su hermana sonriendo.

-Querida hermana ¿de dónde crees que aprendí ese placer de diversión? -le pregunta hablando con elegancia.

-Orgullo y Prejuicio -comenta Isaac dejando sorprendida a las hermanas y a Lydia que supuso lo mismo.

-¿Lo has leído? -le pregunto sorprendida pero rebotando en su asiento contenta para diversión de los otros en la mesa, e impaciente, el asintió divertido ante su emoción. Alison observo a su hermana con alegría, hacía mucho que no la había visto tan alegre y con esa energía de niña que tenía. Isaac le hacía bien y ella esperaba que resultara todo bien entre ellos ya que no quería verla deprimida otra vez.

-¡Genial! Hablaremos de eso luego por ahora cambiemos de tema -sugirió sabiendo que no todos en la mesa les motivaba la literatura. Los chicos asintieron agradecidos y Danny empezó a hablar sobre el ataque en el autobús.

-Probablemente un puma -supone Danny con una manzana en la mano, Alexis bebió de su botella de agua intercambiando una mirada con Scott y Stiles.

-Escuche león de montaña -respondió Jackson recostado en su silla.

-Un puma es un león de montaña -corrige Lydia sin poder evitarlo - ¿no es así? -añade mirando a Jackson ante la mirada extraña recibida de todos.

-¿A quién le importa? -dice Jackson sin importarle -el tipo es un vagabundo que morirá de cualquier manera -dice de manera altanera haciendo que Alexis ponga los ojos en blanco ante su insensibilidad, ella miro a Isaac quien la observaba con cierta adoración causando que se ruborice un poco pero aún así le sonrió besando su mejilla sin notar las miradas de Lydia y Alison quienes veían el intercambio con ternura. Stiles dijo que se reconoció al hombre atacado, mostrando con su celular las noticias. Lo que desconcertó a Alex es que Scott menciono que lo conocía, intercambio una mirada con Stiles hasta que Lydia interrumpió.

-¿Podemos hablar de algo más divertido, por favor? -pregunta Lydia aburrida con el tema del conductor -Como... Oh, ¿a dónde irán mañana? -les pregunta Lydia a Scott y Alison tomándolos por sorpresa – dijiste que tu y Scott saldrían de paseo mañana ¿no? -le inquiere mirándola de manera acusadora. Alexis intercambio una mirada de pánico con Stiles, Lydia y Jackson con Scott no era una buena combinación.

-Oh, um... estábamos viendo que hacer -responde Ali tapando su botella de agua nerviosa mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Scott.

-Bien, no pienso quedarme en casa viendo videos de lacrosse -anuncia sin objeciones la rubia rojiza – así que si saldremos juntos de paseo... haremos algo divertido -termina mirando a Jackson quien la miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Pasear? Como... ¿nosotros cuatro? ¿Tu...quieres...salir con ellos? -le pregunta Scott a Alison incrédulo y horrorizado ante la idea, Alexis oculto su cara en el brazo de Isaac para ocultar su risa quien la miro con diversión.

-Seis -agrego rápidamente Lydia haciendo que todos la miraran con confusión, ella miro donde estaban Stiles y Alex quien simulo mirando a Stiles.

-Stiles no me digas que... ¿iras con Danny? -pregunto con diversión haciendo que los dos mencionados se ahogaran con lo que tenían en la boca.

-Muy divertida Al pero se refería a ti y a tu novio -devolvió con malicia Stiles, Alexis lo miro con confusión y entro en pánico al notar la mirada burlona de todos excepto la de Isaac quien se encontraba ruborizado.

-¿Qué? -pregunto rápidamente con confusión.

- _"te advierto que no tolero que insulten a mis amigos, a mi familia ni a mi_ ** _novio_** _así que te sugiero que te marches"_ -se burlo Jackson repitiendo las palabras de Alexis quien se encontraba con la boca abierta y ruborizada. Cerró la boca incrédula ante la alianza de Stiles y Jackson.

-Bueno... eso -comenzó sin saber que decir, no quería herir a Isaac pero tampoco quería ser burla de aquellos dos.

-Aunque igual lo sabíamos antes de que lo mencionaras, ese beso en el pasillo causo un revuelo -agrego Lydia, la pareja no podía estar más roja -pero volviendo al tema iremos los seis sin discusión -agrego mirando a Alexis, esta suspiro y asintió haciendo un mohín. No pudo mirar a Isaac ya que se encontraba avergonzada pero luego hablaría con él a solas.

-Así que ¿iremos con ellos? -pregunta nuevamente Scott refiriéndose a la pareja de populares, a Scott salir con Alex y Isaac no le molestaba pero Jackson y Lydia era otra cosa.

-Sí, supongo... suena divertido -responde Ali sin mucha convicción mirando a todos tratando de poner entusiasmo al asunto aunque la consoló saber que su hermana iba.

-¿Saben que suena divertido? -pregunta con sarcasmo Jackson -enterrarme este tenedor en la cara -dice haciendo que todos pusieran los ojos en blanco.

-Oh vamos Jackie, ¿en serio arruinaras ese rostro? -le pregunto con diversión Alexis haciendo que los chicos resoplaran ante el apodo.

-¡Alexis te dije que detesto ese apodo! -le gruño molesto haciendo que le sonriera malicia.

-Lo sé por algo te digo de esa manera -le explico de manera aburrida mientras le robaba otra papa a Stiles quien la fulmino con la mirada... de nuevo -Jackie -se burlo haciendo que el mencionado chasqueara los dientes molesto.

-Deja de robarme las papas -le acuso Stiles alejando su plato haciendo que Alexis bufara - ¿porque no te compraste? -le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Te vi comprar así que preferí comprarme algo dulce -le explico señalando las galletas de chocolate y la manzana verde que se escogió.

Los otros observaban el intercambio con diversión, de alguna manera Alexis se las arreglaba para molestar a los dos a la vez.

-Muy bien, volviendo al tema de dónde iremos los seis ¿qué hay de boliche? Tu amas los bolos -insistió con el tema Lydia, Alexis comenzó a comer sus galletas y Stiles sus papas de manera agresiva.

-Sí, con competencia de verdad -le respondió de manera arrogante, Alexis suspiro con resignación sabiendo que su hermana mayor lo vería como un reto.

-¿Como sabes que no somos competencia real? -le reto con confianza Alison para luego mirar a Scott -¿Sabes jugar no? -le pregunta haciendo que el lobo adolescente se tensara.

-Más o menos -respondió de manera vacilante, haciendo que sus dos amigos intercambiaran una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Mas o menos o sí? -le reto Jackson con soberbia inclinándose hacia delante mirándolo con burla en sus ojos, Scott con confianza se inclina lentamente.

-Si... de hecho, soy muy bueno -presumió desafiándolo con la mirada...

…...


End file.
